The Perfect Woman
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: My take on Vexmaster's Galactic Imperium. What I would do if I found myself able to access the Stargate universe.  A very smutty fic. Purely Stargate fic. Sam Carter/OC  me /Samanda


The Perfect Woman

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any universe or character recognized within, except myself of course.

AN: This is a very smutty fic so I'd suggest reading the smut versions on hpfanficarchive and ficsite.

Samanda and Samantha Carter are played by Amanda Tapping

2021, Earth…

I'm really freaking excited. I'm also scared out of my mind. If my plan doesn't work out all my efforts to date are worthless. My name is Jonathan. I'm a thirty-three year old engineer. Even that isn't an accurate description of me. The best description of me is that I'm an uber nerd. In my younger days I spent my time reading many books. When I discovered the internet, that fascination with literature evolved into a love for fanfiction. I also loved to watch television and movies. I was a science fiction and comic book nerd growing up. Above all this there is a subject that fascinated me and captured my attention more; women. I've thought of many actresses and women over the span of my life up until my current age of thirty three but one has held my attention the most; Amanda Tapping or the character she played Samantha Carter. I'm also a huge Stargate fan. It's gotten to the point where I've seen every episode at least twenty times and have every gate address memorized. I could speak several dialects of Ancient and Goauld. I knew what happened in every episode. Fan websites are great for learning interesting things.

When I first started watching Stargate my attraction to Sam Carter had me wanting to be a physicist. When I got into high school I spent my last two years doing an accelerated program that saw me graduating in 2007 with my Associates degree in Electromechanical Engineering. From there I continued on to acquire my Bachelors of Science degree in Physics and Mathematics. My passions led me to finish out my Bachelors of Science in Engineering Technology with a concentration in Electromechanical Engineering. At the same time I started working a full time job in industrial manufacturing as a CNC operator. After I finished out the bachelors degree I decided I wanted a degree in Computer Science. I was able to complete that fairly quickly given all the general credit I already had.

I couldn't seem to stop learning and took another accelerated program for a Master's in Electrical Engineering while I finished up the Bachelors in Computer Science. My new job designing the electrical control systems for next generation spaceships at the Glenn Research Center in Akron, Ohio was very rewarding and very well paying. It was around that time in 2018 that other branches of the government finally took notice of me. I was recruited into a top secret program to study some technology they gave me. At first they wouldn't tell me what the technology was or where it came from. But I was no fool. I figured out pretty quickly that the technology was centuries if not millennia ahead of anything Earth had at its disposal.

When I confronted my superiors with this realization they finally revealed where the technology was taken from; a crashed alien spacecraft recovered from Roswell New Mexico. I was more interested with the spacecraft than the news that there really was a cover up. After signing my life away in non disclosure agreements further than the ones I had already signed I was given all the current research on the ship, including the database the ship contained. Unfortunately the language the database was written in made the information next to useless.

It was when I came across when piece of technology in particular that I knew my life was forever changed. The device looked identical to a Quantum Mirror from Stargate. Indeed I even found the remote. My superiors and fellow scientists didn't even know the remote went with the mirror. Without letting onto my superiors I managed to get the mirror to work. I quickly shut it off. That night I got the mirror working I also made another important discovery; symbols I did recognize. These symbols were of the language of the Furlings. Very little was known of their language or even their species for that matter. But what I could read of their language from fan sites with information that had been released later by the Stargate writers allowed me to find the section of the database pertaining to the Mirror.

Much research revealed all the scientific knowledge behind how to create a Quantum Mirror. It was then that I realized the Furlings were the race who had invented the Mirrors and the likely purpose of the ship in my universe. The Furlings were seeding Mirrors throughout the multiverse. It was then that a plan began to form in my mind. The next few years I planned and carried out my plans carefully. Now this day in 2021 I'm ready.

I've been careful not to change my routine as I enter my lab which has all the latest scanning and testing equipment I could want; most of which was not available on the open market. Some of this equipment was created using principles reverse engineered from the Furling ship; some of it by yours truly. Walking over to the lab's power source, a next generation fusion reactor about the size of a very large refrigerator I prepared myself for the task ahead. Using the Mirror's remote I activated a control sequence which brought up the home reality of the Mirror's creators; programmed into the Mirror when it was created. The Mirror was right next to the fusion reactor. Reaching into the satchel around my neck which contained my laptop among many other necessities I pulled out a small remote. Pressing the button I knew the timer set for five minutes was starting its countdown sequence. Placing the remote back in my bag I placed my hand on the fusion reactor before touching the mirror. An odd sensation passed through me for a moment, like a small electric shock, before I was looking through the active mirror back in my lab.

The room around me was actually a cavern, a very familiar looking cavern. It took me a moment to place the cave and in that time a hologram appeared.

"Greetings friend of old," the hologram of Merlin spoke as it appeared before me. "Long have we awaited the return of the Furlings. The universal gate you gave us and told us only your people would be able to use with your connecting gate has been closely guarded. My transportation matrix materialized the gate from energy storage as soon as it detected your gate connection forming. Although none of my kind are in human form any longer I, Morose, have left this limited AI unit behind to assist you. It will prove useful in many ways," Merlin announced.

My mind raced. It was obvious Merlin had made the unit semi intelligent but not intelligent enough to scan the traveler through the quantum mirror. It was true that if I hadn't known any Furling I wouldn't have been able to activate the quantum mirror but the Furlings must have safeguarded the mirror further. The mirror I used must only access the mirror in the cave I just arrived in.

At that moment I witnessed an explosion through the mirror in my lab. My plan worked. The explosion in the lab was caused by a small charge I planted on one of my pieces of equipment, making it look like a fault in the device. All the equipment besides the mirror in the lab was blown to bits as was the clone body I had purchased and smuggled into my lab in parts. Cloning for organs was a practice started a few years back but was very expensive. Full clones were illegal. I had managed to purchase almost a full clone via the market and just blew it up in my lab; effectively faking my own death. The only person in my home universe that now knew I'm likely alive is my mother. I managed to convey to her that no matter what anybody told her I was likely alive and would return some day if I could. She and my siblings would get most of the money I had in my bank accounts. In my possession I currently had the equivalent of five thousand dollars in most major Earth currencies and fifty thousand dollars in gold. I was hoping I would arrive on Earth but gold was generally a universal currency.

"What technologies do you incorporate," I asked the limited AI.

"Hard light projection, a full complement of subspace and real space sensors, and a history of the nearby galaxies since your people left up until roughly ten thousand Terran years ago. Also I contain much gold and jewelry in my buffers for your use. And obviously transporter systems to convert the matter to energy and back," Merlin answered.

"Protection," I inquired.

"A limited shield and a stealth system including a cloaking field," the hologram supplied.

"How mobile are you," I asked.

In answer a sphere about three times the diameter of a basketball detached from a concealed spot in the ceiling and floated down to me on what I assumed as an antigravity engine. It was like a large version of a Kino except a lot cooler.

"Please store the universal gate in your storage systems and lets go to the surface," I asked politely.

The quantum mirror disappeared in a flash of light while I walked over and stood on the ring platform. The sphere joined me before activating the rings and we appeared on Glastonbury Tor.

"Can you use your hard light projectors to transport me to another continent? I would prefer not to be placed in matter storage," I told the sphere.

In response a puddlejumper materialized in front of me with the back hatch open, the sphere on the roof cloaked projecting the hard illusion. Walking inside the jumper I walked up and sat down in the pilot's seat. A map was on the screen showing the planet Earth. I tapped on the African continent and the screen zoomed in. I located Egypt and the desert I knew my target was contained within. The ship took off with surprising speed. I could only conclude that the shield the orb contained was equipped with inertial dampening properties otherwise I would have been goo on the rear of the jumper. It only took us ten minutes at that speed to reach a position hovering over the desert I wanted.

I only knew the approximate location of the pyramid containing the ship of Isis and Osiris as well as the two Goauld symbiotes.

"Can you scan the desert below us for a Goauld ship? It will be small and near a pyramid partly buried in the sand," I asked the orb.

A scanning screen which showed the subspace sensor wave sweeping across the desert appeared on the screen. A few moments later a target was located and appeared in a red dot. I quickly directed the ship to the location and found that the ship was buried in the sand. I knew I needed the Karakesh in the pyramid to gain access to the ship. I set the jumper down as Merlin showed me how to pilot it towards the end. After walking out of the hard light vessel the orb reappeared and the jumper disappeared.

"Please open the door," I indicated the large stone door on the entrance of the pyramid.

The ship stuck its hard light proverbial foot out and slid it under the door before lifting up. I walked inside the structure with the orb floating behind, providing a bright light for my easier viewing. Walking further into the pyramid I quickly located the stasis jars along with several other artifacts.

"Please transport all of this into storage and retrieve the two Goauld devices from behind that hidden panel," the orb was directed.

I didn't really want to bother with the key to the panel that was now in Merlin's buffers.

The orb used its hard light projectors quickly and efficiently to accomplish its tasks. Once I had the Karakesh in my hand I realized something. The Karakesh would offer me a means of protection. The Karakesh in my hands had a personal shield as well as the ability to project a wave of force. The healing device also retrieved could save many lives, including my own. But to use them I would need to have a snake in me, even if for only a short time.

"Merlin…are you capable of removing a Goauld symbiote without harming the host," I asked the orb.

"Yes…my programmer knew of the Goauld when he made me and programmed me with a routine to extract the symbiote via my transporter converters," the hologram confirmed.

"How long would it take for the naquadah to permeate the host's blood stream enough for them to be able to use Goauld technology," I questioned.

"One hour," the hologram supplied.

Stealing my nerves and finding myself morbidly curious about the experience a host goes through I made a decision.

"Merlin…create a hard light cage around me that nothing can escape from. No matter the orders I give until the symbiote is removed from me don't follow them. I want you to implant the symbiote in me with your transporters and then remove it again after the naquadah is in my blood sufficiently for me to control their technology," I instructed. "Can you do this?"

"Yes sir," the hologram answered with what I could have sworn was a sad tone in his voice. "Do it."

I won't go into details of the next hour of my life because I can honestly say without a doubt that it was the worst hour of my existence. Merlin chose to place the Goauld Isis in my body. The creature quickly realized that it had no hope of escape from its prison within my mind. It turned its attentions on me in response, torturing my mind. It didn't dare harm me physically for fear of what Merlin would do to it. I suspected, as did Isis, that the Ancient had put in place safeguards to protect the orb's master once one was found. At the end of the hour I was left on the ground in a fetal position. It took me some time before I was able to stand again.

"Merlin…if anybody but me gives you the order to ever rematerialize those two I want you to scramble their patterns so they never come out alive. Is that understood," I asked.

"Yes sir," Merlin answered.

I picked up the Karakesh that Merlin had made sure was outside the containment field and slipped it on. Closing my eyes I concentrated on the energy I could sense flowing through my blood, tapped into by the device on my hand. With a scream of hatred toward the Goauld I flung my hand up at an empty wall and let loose with a powerful blast wave that shattered the stone. Retrieving my bag that lay nearby I also retrieved the healing device. Slipping that on my other hand I lit up the tip for a moment. I now had the power to heal and the power to destroy. I would much rather heal but much destruction had to be done first to the evil races that threatened humanity.

Walking over to where I could now sense the ring platform was via the mutual fields our naquadah emitted I activated the platform once the orb was within the ring. The ship that lay nearby buried in the sand had risen up at my mental command as soon as I slipped the karakesh on. My orb and I reappeared on the bridge of the small vessel, an earlier form of a cargo ship. The difference was that my new cargo ship was designed with a Goauld in mind. As such it was a little more lavish. There were two bedrooms in the rear where a cargo hold would have normally been. The bedrooms shared a bathroom. Like most Goauld ships the walls were lined with gold to show that the vessel was meant for two wealthy "gods."

"Can you extend your cloaking field around the ship," I questioned.

"Yes but I can also begin modifying the ship's shield generator to act as a cloak as well," Merlin answered.

As Merlin did that I strolled forth to the pilot's console and set flight for the US.

"Merlin can you establish a connection between my laptop and the internet transferring satellites in orbit," I questioned my orb, hoping his subspace sensor array could do the job.

It would basically open a wormhole through subspace (not visible in our visual spectrum of course) to the satellite and interact with the device from there.

I smiled to myself as my laptop registered a wireless signal.

"Yes," Merlin's answer issued via the speakers of my computer.

I cringed at the speed of the internet in 1997 as a whole but luckily my computer was the fastest one on the planet at the time. With Merlin's computer power backing up mine it was ridiculously easy to get into any system I wanted. I quickly found out the current date was August 1st 1997, the day the episode The Enemy Within took place.

With that realization I immediately altered course so that instead of going to the Gold exchanges I was planning on exchanging some of my gold for cash at I would arrive at Cheyenne Mountain. With the speed of the ship I was there in minutes. Just as we arrived Merlin came floating back in having finished his modifications to the shields.

"Merlin can your sensors and transporters penetrate into the mountain below," I questioned.

"Easily," answered the orb.

"Can you interface with the karakesh and hear my mental commands as if I were giving them to the ship," I further asked.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed.

With my suspicions confirmed I interfaced with the Karakesh and located the Goauld below. It was in the control room. I immediately transported down with a mental command to my karakesh.

I arrived to see Kowalski typing in the gate control computer with the alarms blaring, Sam behind him.

"Kowalski what the hell are you doing," Sam asked neither conscious occupant of the room noticing my arrival.

The Goauld grabbed Sam and flung her back, right into me. I caught Sam and kept her from going flying.

"Who are you," Sam asked in surprise as I held her in my arms, helping her to her feet.

"A friend," I answered before turning my attention to the Goauld.

The arrogant Goauld had his back turned to the two of us, not considering us a threat with his superior strength as he typed away.

"He's got a Goauld in him," I informed Sam, her eyes going wide in alarm as all color drained from her face.

Turning from Sam I raised my hand and activated the Karakesh, hitting the Goauld with just enough force to blast the Major forward into the blast window and knock him unconscious.

"That's going to hurt," I announced with a wince.

"You're a Goauld," Sam spoke up as she backed away from me.

"No but I was once host to one. When you are host to a Goauld the gate element, naquadah, is injected into your system from the parasite's blood stream. The Goauld have engineered themselves that way. It allows them to power their technology," I explained while holding up the technology.

"How do I know you're telling the truth," Sam questioned cautiously but calming down slightly.

"Sam look at me and tell me I'm a Goauld," I asked while staring deeply into her bright blue eyes, willing my emotions to convey to her.

Sam looked into the light blue eyes of the man before her. He was rather handsome but Sam didn't let herself get distracted with that. In his eyes she saw fear, excitement, lust and many other emotions she hadn't been able to detect in the cold eyes of Apophis.

"I…I believe you," Sam finally agreed with a nod.

"Good…now I need to go. Someone is coming," I answered as Merlin alerted me he was detecting people approaching.

Before Sam could say anything else the man disappeared in a blinding flash of light just as Colonel O'Neill came running in.

"What the hell was that and what's going on Carter," Jack exclaimed.

"That's a long story Sir. Major Kowalski has a Goauld in him," Sam answered.

"Shit…that explains the dead airman and the injured one," Jack stated.

Sam knew it was going to be a long debriefing.

After I arrived back on my ship I began scanning for the cooling body heat of the very recently dead guard.

"Merlin…can you alter the pattern of a person you transport up? What I mean is if somebody is recently killed could you extrapolate what they would be healthy," I clarified remembering the Asgard in another universe healing a recently killed General Hammond in a similar manner.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed.

Down in the SGC the recently dead airmen disappeared off the gurney as his body was being wheeled to the infirmary.

Briefing Room…

Sam had just finished explaining to General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill what happened. Daniel walked into the room.

"It's confirmed by Dr. Warner. Kowalski has a Goauld in him," Daniel announced.

"Captain Carter I received a report several minutes ago telling me that the dead airman's body disappeared on the way to the infirmary. Do you think your mysterious savior was responsible," Hammond asked.

Before Sam could answer I transported down in a flash of light, the airman beside me who was recently revived.

"Sirs," the airman came to attention.

"At ease airman…you just came back from the dead after all," Hammond ordered. "Go to the infirmary and get yourself checked out."

"That's probably a good idea General considering he was the first person I ever brought back from the dead," I admitted sheepishly, eliciting disbelieving looks out of the members of SG-1 and Hammond.

"Why don't you have a seat…," Hammond trailed off not knowing my name.

George Hammond was not a stupid man. He knew the young looking man before him was powerful if he could do the things Captain Carter described and what George himself had just witnessed. He wasn't going to risk pissing the man off.

"Jonathan, my name is Jonathan," I answered as I took a seat beside Sam.

"So…," Jack began. "You have nice timing."

"You have no idea," I agreed with a grin. "Just arrived in this universe earlier today," I muttered.

"This universe…you're from another reality," Sam exclaimed in surprise, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Indeed," I confirmed with a grin at a joke only I got but the others would soon come to understand.

"Other universe Captain," Hammond prompted Sam.

"Sir according to string theory there exists a universe where every possible outcome to every possible event throughout time exists," Sam explained. "There are an infinite number, theoretically," Sam added while looking at me.

"Not theoretical anymore," Jack muttered.

"Do you mind telling me how you knew that Major Kowalski has a Goauld inside of him and what you are doing at the SGC," Hammond asked.

I fidgeted nervously and wouldn't meet anybody's eyes.

"I'm not really comfortable answering that General," I answered quietly while throwing Sam a few glances, something that was not missed by the men present in the room.

Jack filed the glances Jonathan was making at Sam away for future blackmail material. It appeared his 2IC had picked up a secret admirer from another universe.

"I will say that there is a difference in the timeline between your universe and mine," I offered.

"How much of a difference," Sam questioned curiously, looking right after the man who proved other realities exist with fascination and Sam would admit secretly a bit of attraction.

"When I left it was the Earth year 2021," I answered, causing Sam to gasp as she realized the implications.

"What year were you born," the blonde Captain found herself asking.

"1988 but that's not really an indicator considering I won't age anymore," I found myself answering, finding it very hard not to answer the questions of the woman I desired.

"And why is that," Daniel spoke up.

"A friend of mine figured out how to fix errors in replicated DNA using some nanotechnology from a crashed alien ship. It was my reverse engineered devices that allowed him to do so, so he gave me the designs," I explained.

"How is it you knew about the SGC," Sam probed sensing there was something important Jonathan wasn't saying.

"I know what would have happened to you all for the next sixteen or seventeen years had I not arrived," I declared, causing dead silence.

Jack even stopped swiveling in his chair.

"Oh do tell," the Colonel prompted.

"A guy has to keep some mystery but I'll give a few hints. General O'Neill take this pill because you don't need to get any older," I told Jack as what looked like a Mentos appeared via transporter on the table in front of him.

"Colonel," George tried to warn but Jack had already snatched up the pill and swallowed it, thinking the reward worth the risk.

"General Sir…I think I've already proved my intentions are not hostile. If I wanted to hurt anybody I could do it easily," I pointed out.

"Point taken son," George agreed.

"General Hammond…you need to watch your cholesterol and take this pill," I told the General while giving him another pill.

Hammond looked at the pill before swallowing it, almost reluctantly.

"Daniel…give it a few years and you'll be ready for the pill," I told the archeologist.

"What about Sh'are," Daniel asked with pleading in his eyes.

I tensed up and Daniel obviously noticed it.

"She would have died next year but I plan on changing that. I like you a lot Dr. Jackson. I'll do my best to make sure you get your Sh'are back," I promised.

"What about me," Sam questioned; curiosity for hints of her future sparkling in her bright eyes.

I turned at the woman of my dreams and stared at her intensely for a few moments. I was warring with myself on how much I should tell her.

"General Carter," I started off with, causing Sam's eyes to widen in shock. "Believe it or not you actually grow more beautiful as you age if that's even possible," I announced, able to feel the blood rushing to my face as I blushed deeply. "I'll be offering you the special pill just before you reach forty I think."

Sam felt herself blush a little bit as she smiled. She thought Jonathan was cute as he blushed. It was obvious he liked her a lot. Sam decided the comment about her looks deserved a little payback.

"I must be the only person in the room that isn't currently or doesn't become a General," Daniel muttered.

"No but you could kick Indiana Jones' ass any day of the week," I offered, just as I felt Sam's hand slide onto my mid thigh under the table, her face a mask of innocence. "Umm…I really need to be going," I announced as I pushed back the chair quickly and stood up while getting behind the chair hastily to hide a certain reaction.

I had to choose between angling the swiveling chair towards Hammond or Sam knowing one of them would see my reaction. Sam should have known what she was getting herself into so I angled it towards her to completely block Hammond's view.

Sam saw Jonathan's body reacting and had to suppress her reaction even though a small smile came to her lips. From the tent in the pants he was wearing her new admirer was well endowed.

"How can we contact you," Hammond spoke up.

"Umm…I'll email you the install file for a messenger program. Install it and add the username I supply as a friend. You can contact me via there anytime," I suggested. "Oh Daniel could you let me borrow that notepad and a pen," I asked thinking of something else.

"Install file," Jack asked in confusion.

"I'll help you Sir," Sam answered with a grin as she handed the pad to Jonathan, the visitor refusing to move away from the back of the chair to reach the pad which hadn't quite slid all the way across the table.

I quickly scribbled down a gate address and pushed the pad back to Daniel.

"This planet is under protection of a powerful alien race called the Asgard. They're little grey aliens that are probably the basis for all the alien abductions over the years. They're very friendly. They also portrayed the Norse gods when they visited Earth and other planets in our galaxy. Don't ever take Teal'c there. There is a device which scans anybody who arrives through the gate. If it detects a symbiote then they are transported into the mountains where the symbiote is removed," I explained.

"Removed," Daniel asked hopefully.

"Yes Daniel…Sh'are could be free via this planet, Cimmeria. But it would be really painful. My process is less painful. Well folks…that's all for now," I called before disappearing a few moments later.

"What a strange young man," Hammond declared.

"You can say that again," Jack agreed.

"I don't know Sirs…I think he's kinda cute," Sam suggested.

"I think his attraction is mutual," Daniel suggested.

There was no doubt in anybody's mind about that.

None of the SGC personnel present in the room could have realized that I was listening in. Sam's comments caused my emotions to sore higher than the atmosphere of Earth. While I was in the briefing room Merlin had used his sensors to scan the wiring of the speaker system in the room, the speaker system all over the SGC base in fact. Each room of the SGC had a speaker for the PA system. A speaker worked by electrical impulses being generated by the sound source which transmitted through the wire and vibrated a tiny electromagnetic very fast. That electromagnet in turn moved the air and generated sound waves. The only difference between a speaker and a microphone is that the microphone worked in reverse.

The fluctuating sound waves in the air moved the electromagnet which in turn generated electricity into the wire and was then picked up at the other end of the wire. Merlin's sensors were so sophisticated he could detect the fluctuations in the wire from orbit with his subspace array. I could spy on any conversation in the SGC from anywhere on Earth or even communicate via the speaker system.

As I was listening to the team's conversation in the briefing room Merlin was also busy transporting up Kowalski and the airman he injured while possessed. The airman was injured and Kowalski was soon returned to the infirmary below minus one Goauld. I made sure to transport the Goauld down for the SGC to study after I acquired a reinforced holding tank at a store in Denver.

"Merlin…what are your capabilities as far as replicating a stored energy pattern? Can you reproduce something you scan the transporter pattern of," I questioned.

"If I have sufficient energy resources and the object does not require the synthesis of some form of exotic matter then I can replicate most objects," Merlin answered.

"What are your energy resources at currently…I never asked," I questioned, realizing my mistake.

"My creator powered me with a Vacuum Energy Module because he did not want any chance of his location found while he was in my care," Merlin informed me. "It has only been several hundred years since the creation of my power module. It is at ninety five percent capacity. I am capable of utilizing many types of energy sources including naquadah."

I was surprised and quite pleased to learn about Merlin's reserves and how I wouldn't have to power him anytime soon.

"Can you replicate your own systems? If I asked you to make a copy of yourself could you," I asked curiously while directing the ship towards the gold exchanges I had meant to go to earlier.

"I cannot replicate the scanning system I use because a scanner cannot scan itself and I would not be able to create a power source. Any modifications that need to be made which would be suited for larger systems are not within my programming parameters but I can replicate my systems exactly," Merlin explained.

I thought about what the AI said. Basically any engineering would need to be done by me to fit larger systems. I was pretty sure I could accomplish the necessary modifications and would get to work on that soon.

"Use the Furling sensor system to scan yourself and use that as a template to duplicate yourself in entirety except for the power source," I instructed.

A few minutes later a duplicate sphere was created. I rolled it into a nearby storage area just before we arrived at the gold repositories. A few hours later I had about three hundred thousand US dollars to work with. I spread the exchanges out over a great area to make things less suspicious. Still, it had required that I set up an identity in the American system. It was child's play to hack the database with Merlin's help. I also had my sphere duplicate the yahoo messenger program from my laptop and send it to Sam's email Merlin had taken from her computer earlier. I was careful to have Merlin block any methods of tracking me.

By the time all this was done it was night time. I grabbed a quick bite to eat at a diner in Denver before crashing in one of my ship's lavish bedrooms while Merlin took us back to Colorado Springs. The next morning I went through the process of setting up a bank account. Merlin took care of making sure anybody trying to track my image or identity over the internet was unsuccessful, his AI matrix slapping their attempts down. I was now going by the identity of Jonathan DeWilt. It was close enough to my birth name that I would respond to it easily enough.

I found a house for sale about three streets over from Sam's place. It was close enough that I could keep an eye on her but far enough that she wouldn't likely run into me. I immediately had a large fence installed along with a big garage in the back. In the basement I placed my fusion reactor from my old reality. I used the reactor to power a cloaking system, a hard light holographic generator, a matter storage system/transporter, and an AI clone of Merlin's matrix. It took a while to tinker with my modifications in size of the systems to get them right. With a bit of trial and error I soon learned that my engineering design principles were still fairly accurate when dealing with the more advanced energy systems. The hard light generator would be able to act as a security system in conjunction with the matter storage system. The cloaking system would hide all my activities from any satellites in orbit or even an Asgard ship if one stopped by.

All of this took a few days to accomplish. Over this time I chatted daily with the members of SG-1 on the messenger program. Sam was the one I naturally chatted with most. She was extremely curious about technology and the universe in general. I was pretty forthcoming on the general state of the galaxy but I wouldn't let much loose about technology unless it was necessary. I'll admit…I loved being mysterious. Jack mostly wanted to know about weapon's technology. I gifted each member of SG-1 with a zat gun which they received via transporter. The power output of Merlin's ZPM didn't even fluctuate when replicating the zat guns. The devices barely took any energy at all.

I did warn Sam before she went on the mission to the Shavadai planet. I told her to not go to sleep when she normally would have and feign sleep. I also suggested she sleep with her zat gun concealed. I remember our conversation well after she came back.

"Thanks for the heads up. I caught that little bastard sneaking into the tent with a knife in his hand," Sam's instant message (IM) read.

"I didn't think it wise to risk your life even if you would have gotten yourself out of trouble in the end," I replied.

"Just out of curiosity what would have happened had I not zatted that prick," Sam questioned.

In response I sent her the episode of the events on the planet minus anything that would hint that it was a TV show.

"Thank you Jonathan," Sam typed greatly.

From there our conversation turned to less serious things. The next day I was on my way to Antarctica. It wasn't hard to locate the Stargate and the DHD. I didn't even have to get out of my ship to transport them up into matter storage. When I got them back to my house I transported both Ancient devices down into the underground chamber I excavated over the last few days next to my basement. The transporter had removed the Earth for me. Simple walls were laid by putting up the rebar supports and using a frame made of hard light while Merlin transported the mixed concrete in place before it dried. It wouldn't be very hard because of the rush job I did putting it up but the hard light generator system in the house would catch anything that fell should the house's sensor array detect any cracking concrete.

My new Stargate was the oldest one in the Milky Way network and therefore the power source was depleted. The power source was a weaker version of a vacuum energy module. The weaker module reached into a lower dimension to draw its energy. A true larger ZPM created an artificial region of subspace to draw the higher dimensional energy through in order to filter out exotic particles. Even that artificial region of subspace could only handle so much power before it collapsed, depleting the vacuum module. I was learning all of this from the sensor readouts given to me by Merlin's Ancient sensor array and my Furling based devices. Merlin couldn't synthesize a vacuum module because they employed several different types of exotic matter that he couldn't synthesize with his technology. I suspected I would only find such technology on Atlantis.

Even the weaker modules used exotic matter so I wouldn't be finding power from them anytime soon. Luckily my fusion reactor generated more than enough power to run the Stargate locally. My fusion reactor put out more energy than a fission reactor of the 90's. The SGC was only powered by its own dedicated fission reactor, which is a large reason why it cost so much to operate. With my Stargate set up I was ready to embark on my own first offworld mission. But first I did a little tinkering with the SGC computer systems so that the planet designated OX3-989 was replaced with the planet where the alien virus was to be encountered. OX3-989 was the planet where SG-1 got android copies of themselves made.

Tollana…

After I dialed the gate and established a stable wormhole Merlin's sphere first sent his sensor scans through and soon got back confirmation that the other side was clear. The sphere proceeded through before me while cloaked with me following quickly after. As soon as I stepped out of the Stargate I was greeted by the sight of an half sphere shield encompassing the gate with two security personnel standing behind it. They had stun weapons at the ready.

"Greetings…my name is Jonathan. I come in peace," I announced.

"One moment please sir," the guard on the right called through the shield while his companion spoke into a communicator.

A moment later a familiar form materialized on a transporter pad. I was pleased to note from Merlin's scans of the Tollan transporter that the device utilized a variation of quantum teleportation. This meant the Tollans didn't likely have energy storage. I wasn't surprised…energy storage took a hell of a lot of computing power and likely at least a million years worth of experiencing in quantum mechanics and particle physics.

"Greetings Jonathan…my name is Nareem," greeted the recently arrived Tollan as he ran a scanner over me through the energy field.

Satisfied with his scans Nareem nodded to one of the guards who dropped the field as the Stargate disengaged. The only thing I was currently carrying on me was my Karakesh and that was being hidden under a cloaking field generated by Merlin's sphere. It looked like there was nothing on my hand thanks to a holographic overlay.

"It's nice to meet you Nareem," I greeted as I exited the shield area.

"What brings you to our planet? I'm afraid that you have come at a bad time. Our neighboring planet was just destroyed in a massive explosion. This world will soon die and we are in the process of planning an evacuation," Nareem announced.

"I come to trade and possibly form an alliance. Perhaps I can help you Nareem. I can already tell from your transportation device that your people do not possess the means to store matter as energy am I correct," I questioned.

"Yes that is correct…we are a long way from doing something like that," Nareem agreed.

"Do you possess any power sources in the energy range produced by the power source of the stargate control console, a DHD," I probed.

"Yes we do…our energy modules are based off of that power source. We do not yet know how to synthesize the exotic matter those use but we can draw energy in lesser quantities without the exotic matter. This power source is roughly one third that of the control module's output," Nareem answered.

"And what is the current population of your planet," I finally asked.

"Five hundred million," Nareem answered with a wince, knowing that such a number could not be saved in its entirety by the Tollan people in time.

Their planet had two months at best before it would be deadly to remain. Merlin quickly did the math. Each unit with an expanded buffer could hold a maximum of one hundred people while still keeping the signals separate. By using satellites in orbit relaying the people through a relay transporter at the gate it could be done in a week. The problem would be the power sources. Such work would require fifty of the power sources Nareem described.

"Nareem…do fifty of those power modules exist," I asked.

"Yes…I know for a fact our government keeps thirty of the modules in reserve at all times for crisis situations while at least another twenty are in use throughout the population," explained the Tollan assist of Omac.

"It will require fifty modules to power the devices but I can have your people through the stargate to a new world within a week," I announced.

"Such a thing is possible," Nareem asked in surprise. When I nodded he asked, "What do you want in return."

"I have several more technologies I can give you. A few of the things I want are a team to upgrade the hyperdrive on an old Goauld ship I recently acquired, five of these power modules for my use, and to learn the basis of your science. I have much advanced technology and I get by using it but I was never taught the basis behind much of the really advanced science. Your people could help me there," I offered.

"Come we must discuss this with the Curia, our ruling body," Nareem explained as he led me towards the transporter.

"Hold on a second Nareem…I think you should see a little more of my technology," I told the Tollan with a grin as Merlin decloaked and formed a jumper out of light.

Nareem was amazed and road with me in the jumper to the Curia building. The Curia didn't have the haughty attitude with me that they did with SG-1. Using a demonstration of Merlin's matter storage I proved to them that I really could save their people. A deal was quickly made. I would be able to go through an accelerated course in their science in two years. They determined this after giving me an assessment test to determine what I already knew. The Tollan fields of science were extensive but they would be very helpful. In addition to this I also managed to acquire a Tollan phase shifting device and a place of refuge if I ever needed it.

My end of the deal was rather simple. I gave the Tollans designs for the Furling sensor array. Currently the Tollans could scan one hundred light years through space with their sensors. The array I gave them would boost that range to five thousand light years. The Ancient sensor array could reach twenty thousand light years if given enough power. The Asgard were likely somewhere in between the Furling and Tollan's range, being the youngest species of the Great Races Alliance. The Asgard got around this by leaving hundreds of cloaked sensor satellites throughout both the Milky Way and Ida Galaxies.

For becoming my allies the Tollans also were given the designs for cloaking fields. As the Tollans gathered their modules to begin the evacuation they sent a ship off to deliver a second Stargate retrieved from an abandoned world I recalled the gate address of to their new world. Another team followed me back to my home where they began the work of installing an upgraded hyperdrive unit, stored in Merlin's buffers. The new unit required a Tollan power module so the team was able to divert the power that would normally be used on the hyperdrive to shields. I was extremely happy. The new hyperdrive was ten times faster than the new line of Goauld Hatacs.

Hyperdrive speeds mainly depended upon the amount of power that could be channeled into the drive and the amount of power the drive itself could then channel and use. As higher and higher layers of spacetime (dimensions) were accessed more energy was required to stabilize the interdimensional conduit (a form of a wormhole). A DHD power source was roughly one third of a ZPM. The Tollan module was one third of that. So a Tollan module was roughly one-ninth of a ZPM's power output. It only took the engineering team two days to upgrade my hyperdrive with Merlin's help. Meanwhile Merlin was able to power his clone orbs to begin the evacuation of the first Tollana. The operations went smoothly for the week that they took.

I was not idle during that week either. I took off in my new ship for a planet I had been planning on going to but couldn't reach with my old ship's speeds. It would have taken me roughly three years with my old hyperdrive to reach Proclarush Taonas, the volcanic planet Jack got the ZPM from. A Hatac like the one Apophis would attack Earth with in less than a year could travel roughly fifty thousand times the speed of light if it pushed its engines to the maximum. An Alkesh was capable of speeds about 5000c (c is the speed of light). A cargo ship could go about 1,000c. Larger ships could hold bigger power generators. If a smaller ship wanted to reach the speeds of a larger ship they would have to divert most of their power to the hyperdrive and they would likely burn out the drive in the end.

My ship being ten times faster than a Hatac could achieve speeds of five hundred thousand times the speed of light. My target was roughly halfway across the galaxy. I arrived in 7.2 hours. I didn't even have to leave my ship to get the ZPM. Merlin was able to beam the module up. At the same time I had him beam up the shield generator and the chair platform into his matter storage. Another 7.2 hours spent in hyperspace travel and I was back home. As I began contemplating my next mission offworld Sam informed me that she and the rest of her team (except Teal'c) had been cloned as Androids while offworld. I knew this was going to happen and in fact wanted it.

OX3-989, the next day…

"Jonathan," Android Sam greeted in a somewhat despondent manner as she greeted me at the gate when I stepped through.

"Don't look so upset Sam," I told in a quiet voice while having Merlin generate a comfortable two person chair out of light, contouring the seat to our bodies.

With a nudge from the hard light generator Android Sam fell onto the love seat beside me, my arm around her shoulder. She felt and even smelled like the original Sam Carter. I knew her mind was the same, a perfect copy. Android Sam was a sentient being.

"I just found out that I'm not real, a copy. I'm not even really Samantha Carter," the genius Android female answered morosely.

I brushed her bangs out of her eyes where she had let them fall as she looked down.

"Sam to me you're the same brilliant woman I've desired for a long time," I told her.

"You still want me…even though I'm not a real woman," Sam asked in surprise, her eyes searching mine.

Instead of answering verbally I leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

Sam responded eagerly when the handsome Jonathan kissed her. She was desperate to feel like a real woman again. She had been wanting the man kissing her for a while now and allowed herself to indulge in her desires. If the original her wouldn't go for it then Samanda as she had taken to calling herself would.

**Insert smut scene here**

I had rigged up a wireless power transmitter to one of the Tollan power modules. Witricity was a common enough technology in my old universe and many advanced civilizations of the Stargate universe employed the method of energy distribution. I gave Harlan, Android Jack, Android Daniel, and Samanda bands to wear around their thighs which had the power receiver so they could absorb the energy. It was only a temporary solution until I got smaller power sources that would work. I extracted a promise out of all the Androids that they wouldn't share any of my technology or contact anyone on Earth without my permission. They traveled back to Earth with me. Luckily my house was quite large. Merlin would keep an eye on them to make sure they kept up their end of the bargain.

Samanda seemed to get a kick out of the idea of seducing her human "sister" and really got turned on by acting as my property. I had no idea where it all came from but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. With her helping me and checking my calculations I was ready for my trip to Atlantis sooner than I would have been otherwise. Android Jack and Android Daniel decided to modify their names to Jacko and Danielson.

Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy, August 22nd 1997…

I stepped out of the gate with Samanda right beside me. Merlin sphere was already scanning the city. He informed me over the Karakesh link that he had located the power room.

"Transport us down," I ordered aloud for my companion's benefit as Jacko and Danielson came through behind us.

Samanda and I reappeared in the power room. Samanda went over to the control console and typed in the key sequence to release one of the depleted ZPMs. I pulled the unlit power module out of the console and removed the glowing full power source from my shoulder pack. Quickly placing it in the console I pressed it down.

"Power levels are steady," my android lover announced.

"Good…can you turn off all non essential systems from here," I questioned as I came up behind her.

"Yes…but to do anymore we'll need the chair," Sam answered as she typed rapidly at inhuman speeds, her android brain processing the data at faster than human speeds.

Between Harlan, Samanda, and myself we worked out how to bypass the gene requirement on the Ancient control chair using an android consciousness. The androids can interface and project their minds into the city's computer system.

"First let's retrieve the other ZPM," I suggested, wanting the city at two thirds power at the very least.

Sam nodded her agreement as I contacted Merlin to beam us back via my Karakesh. When we arrived in the gate room Danielson and Jacko were already up in the control room.

"Dial it up to the brotherhood planet Danielson," I called up.

Samanda and I turned to watch the digital gate dial rapidly at Danielson's command.

"This city is pretty breathtaking," Samanda told me as she looked around in wonder.

"Yeah…it is but I prefer your beauty any day lover," I told her with a special smile.

"Ahh…thank you Jonathan," Samanda replied before leaning over and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"If you two are finished let's get us another big battery," Jacko quipped as he walked up just as the gate activated.

"Merlin took over the controls of the city temporarily so only he can deactivate the shield. The shield will activate every time the gate is activated until Merlin shuts it off," Danielson informed us as he came down to the gate.

"Let's go get us a battery," I agreed, Merlin floating through the gate onto the brotherhood planet.

We walked out into the bright sun of the brotherhood world. We were already cloaked thanks to Merlin's intervention but we weren't taking any chances. Merlin turned into a jumper and we all climbed inside. The Ancient sphere quickly flew towards where I remembered the ZPM was hidden in an underground chamber. Merlin's sensors were able to detect the chamber and after a bit of further scanning he located the ZPM. The Ancient AI simply transported the power source to Samanda's grasp and headed back towards the gate. We were soon back on Atlantis.

After the second ZPM was online my lover and I headed to the chair room while Jacko and Danielson monitored things from the control room. Samanda sat down in the chair and interfaced her mind with the Ancient device. Merlin shut down any protocols preventing Samanda access while my lover searched for a specific piece of information. Her consciousness was much faster since she already had a program built into her systems to search for specific data quickly. It didn't take her more than ten minutes to find the transporter pattern of an Asgard; an Asgard from five million years ago. Samanda also disabled any long range communications from Atlantis; like the protocol that would reactivate any emergency beacons being emitted by damaged Ancient ships. The Aurora would remain dormant for the time being.

"I've got it," Samanda announced with a grin as she sat up in the chair.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply, a big grin on my face matched by her own.

"Wow…that was wilder than the disassociation going through the Ancient database caused," Sam informed me as she stood up.

"Sir Do you wish me to materialize the pattern," Merlin asked.

"Sure go ahead," I answered.

Suddenly an Asgard appeared, looking much taller and stronger than the modern day Asgard. He actually had some rather impressive muscles.

"Am I on Atlantis," the Asgard asked looking around the chair room.

"You are indeed…what is your name," I asked.

"Oden," answered the Asgard.

"You wouldn't by chance be related to Thor would you," I questioned.

"Thor is the name of my father and my son. It is tradition in my line to alternate those names between generations for fathers and sons," Oden explained.

"Hmm…I think I know one of your descendants," I informed Oden. "Your people are dying so I came to find you."

"Tell me more," Oden said seriously.

I told Oden what was happening with the Asgard cloning technology. He wanted to help. My original party along with Oden were soon back in the Milky Way in my home. Samanda and I showed Oden scans of the galaxy.

"This is an Asgard vessel…as is this one," Oden announced as he looked over the holographic projection of the scans. "You mean to trade me to my people for something don't you," Oden guessed.

"I didn't expect you to catch on so quickly," I told him sheepishly.

"I'm a scientist but also a warrior Jonathan," Oden explained. "I know that I'm a powerful bargaining chip for anybody who wants something from my race. What do you want from my race?"

"I would have helped your race anyway. It's just I need some upgrades to help me learn from the Ancient database. Chiefly I need a time dilation device. I need time to learn. Other than that I just need the Ancient gene activated in my body and maybe a further upgraded hyperdrive and Asgard shields," I explained.

Oden was nodding.

"This is all you ask in return for saving my race? I'm assuming you are going to be using this knowledge to defeat other foes of the Asgard and peaceful races," Oden surmised.

"Yes," I answered. "I was going to convince the Asgard Loki who is know for his unorthodox methods to trade for this."

"Let me contact Thor and I promise you on my honor that I will get you what you ask for," Oden told me with a strength and conviction in his eyes I had never been able to see in any Asgard in the TV series before.

"I believe you Oden," I told him.

Instead of contacting one of the ships in the Milky Way I dialed up the gate to the Asgard world Jack traveled to in the show. Oden sent a message through. I'm not sure what he said but suddenly the Asgard vessel that had remained still in orbit of a nearby star system became active. I guessed the Asgard kept it in the Milky Way and accessed it via the gate for quick response in our galaxy. The ship was in orbit around Earth in another minute.

"Oops…I forgot to drop the cloak," I muttered, ordering Merlin to alter the cloak enough so that Oden and I were visible to the Asgard sensors in orbit.

We were transported up quickly. I laid my eyes on Thor for the first time in person.

"Can it be," Thor asked in shock as he saw Oden for the first time.

"Greetings grandson," Oden greeted. "I am Oden, the All Father," Oden announced. "First Oden who all in my line have been named after," Oden added.

I realized that Oden had fibbed a little when he told me his father was named Thor. He probably didn't want me knowing just how big a bargaining chip he was.

"How is this possible," Thor asked, glancing at me.

Oden explained briefly to Thor how I brought him back from the city of the Ancients. Apparently Oden had been scanned into the Ancient systems upon the request of the Ancients. The Alterans had wanted to catalogue all the details of the greatest Asgard warrior and scientist to have ever lived.

"You shall have what you ask Jonathan DeWilt along with the gratitude of all Asgard," Thor announced with suspiciously bright eyes.

"I also forgot about the cloning technology," I admitted sheepishly. "I know it has a flaw in it but I doubt I'll be using it more than once. A friend of mine managed to reverse engineer an age halting technology via some recovered Furling nanotechnology."

Both Asgard perked up and said in unison, "Furling?"

"I'm not originally from this universe. A Furling ship crashed in my home reality. In my reality I watched the events of the next fifteen years play out as a form of entertainment. We thought it was fiction until I came across an artifact portrayed in the fiction that was actually working technology. I'm telling you this Thor because I know you are one of the most honorable and caring Asgard. In the fiction your race could not find a cure and committed mass suicide to end your suffering when a genetic disease crippled your race," I explained.

"Then we are even further in your debt," Oden spoke. "You shall have your cloning technology."

"Then you guys can have a copy of the age halting device designs. I know that's what the original purpose of the cloning was," I offered.

Both Asgard were very happy with the exchange.

"Do you know of a way to defeat the replicators," Thor asked after he had modified my genome to activate the Ancient gene.

A team of Asgard engineers had recently arrived in orbit aboard a second ship and was upgrading my ship. They were providing me with an Asgard ion neutrino power core along with an intergalactic hyperdrive and shield system. The Tollan module would act as backup power along with the original naquadah generator. The Asgard updated my maps for the surrounding galaxies and were evening layering my hull with a neutronium trinium alloy that would make it much harder to damage.

"Yes…I am currently working on a way but it will take me some time to learn how. Hopefully it won't take too long now that I have an Asgard time dilation field generator," I added.

"The device is down on the planet in the location you requested. If you should need our assistance for anything do not hesitate to call," Thor offered.

"Thank you Thor, Oden. Thank you for all your help," I told the two before I was transported away.

It only took the Asgard scientists another hour to finish my ship. When it was done Samanda and I transported aboard along with some equipment. We set a course for Tollana and engaged the very fast hyperdrive. We were at Tollana in minutes. Transporting down to the planets we met Nareem. The Tollans were surprised when I told them I wanted to learn under a time dilation field but quickly adjusted. They provided enough food for my instructors and I for two years and Merlin stored it. As compensation for being stuck in a time dilation field for two years I provided my instructors and their families with the pill that stopped aging.

I'm not going to go into detail of what I learned over those two years but I will say that my view of the universe as well as my understanding expanded greatly. I enjoyed learning all of the new engineering technology and techniques immensely. Another consequence of our time in the field was that Samanda and I grew closer. I learned a lot of what made her tick. While two years passed in the field only one week passed on the outside.

Earth…

"It's good to be back," Samanda announced as we stepped through the gate.

"Yes it is," I agreed with my lover and the beauty who kept me grounded while I was stuck in constant training.

Samanda had handled the training much better than I did because she never forgot a thing and could recall knowledge quickly. I sometimes envied her android brain, a lot of times actually.

"So Campers…did you learn much," Jacko asked as he and Danielson arrived in my gate room.

"Nothing much…just the sum total of all Tollan engineering and science," Samanda answered sarcastically.

"What happened with Hanson," I questioned.

"Oh he won't be a problem anymore. He had a little mishap when he went outside to take a piss. They couldn't find his body. I'm sure they'll blame it on the sun," Jacko answered in reference to Sam's ex fiancé.

"SG-1 got the solar attenuating shield up and running so the inhabitants are safe," Danielson added.

I was lying in bed beside Samanda that night with my laptop on my lap chatting with Sam. It was fun to have Samanda's perspective on wooing Sam when my android lover had all of Sam's memories and a few extra years of life experience to draw from.

"So did you have anything to do with Jonas' disappearance," Sam typed.

"Me personally…no," I answered. "But a mutual friend of ours might have."

Sam didn't ask who and I was glad. Jonas had come close to killing hundreds of villagers. Sam knew he was too far gone to save.

"Sam I want you to watch this video. You'll see why after you're done," I told the beautiful blonde while sending her the introduction to the Nox episode.

Samanda and I were holographically watching a movie when Sam messaged back.

"Thank you for sending that. I understand…you don't want us to die," Sam typed.

"Well I like the rest of your team but I mostly sent it so you wouldn't die. I know they would have revived you…but I don't want to see you die in the first place," I told her honestly.

There was a long pause before Sam replied.

"I get the feeling that you feel a lot for me Jonathan. Are you interested in me as more than a friend," Samantha Carter typed into her laptop as she unknowingly sat three streets away from the man she was interested in, nervous of his response.

"Sam…I'm going to be honest with you. I've been interested in you for years. I'm kind of in a relationship right now. You sort of know her. Your android "sister" who now goes by the name of Samanda," I typed.

Samantha was shocked as she read Jonathan's reply. She didn't know what to feel. Her shock rose when seconds later her android double, Samanda, transported into Sam's bedroom in a flash of light.

"Hello Sam," Samanda greeted.

"Uhh…hi," Sam greeted, at a loss for words. "Why are you here?"

"I've been monitoring Jonathan's IMs…he didn't know. You know…android brain and all," Samanda answered while tapping her head. "You know men…they can't be trusted with matters involving women and romance. Jonathan…he's special. He helped me adjust to the realization that I wasn't just a copy. He helped me to see that I'm my own person and special. And for that I want to make him happy. Being with you would make him happy."

"Are you suggesting the three of us…," Sam trailed off.

"Why not Sam…why would you object to that? Don't lie to me…I know you've had thoughts…fantasies about being with a man and a woman at the same time," Samanda pointed out, causing Sam to blush deeply. "With me it would be just really erotic masturbation."

Samantha thought about her new sister's words. Samanda had some valid points. If it hadn't been for Jonathan Sam knew many things would have turned for the worse for Earth, for SG-1, and even for Sam herself. And without his help they would get worse in the future is what Sam suspected.

As if sensing Sam's thoughts Samanda said, "Yes they would get a whole lot worse. You wouldn't have a love life at all because all your interests would die in the fight with various hostile alien species."

Slowly Sam began to nod before aloud she answered, "Alright…we can give it a try. Would our dates be separate or together?"

"How about any dates on Earth are just between Jonathan and you and any dates off world are between all three of us," Samanda suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sam agreed.

"Good…and Sam Jonathan and I live three streets over at 128 Oak Drive," Samanda said with a wink before disappearing in a flash of light.

Sam wondered for a moment why Samanda would reveal that to her but then realized it was because they trusted her.

As my lover reappeared in bed with me she leaned over and kissed me before saying, "I'll do my best to make you happy."

I looked down as I noticed the messenger window flashing and read, "Pick me up at six tomorrow Jonathan. I look forward to our time together. Goodnight."

Sam signed off and I closed my laptop. I turned to Samanda and showed her exactly how much I appreciate her.

Six the next evening…

I arrived at Sam's door at 6 PM promptly. She was waiting just inside and greeted me with a smile and a form fitting black cocktail dress that hugged her curves deliciously.

"You look gorgeous," I complimented as she came outside.

"You look great yourself," Sam answered back.

I led her to the black limo waiting at the curb and held the door for her as she got inside. We were soon driving away from the curb.

"You didn't have to get a limo," Sam informed me as we drove.

"It's not," I told her with a grin.

"It's not what," questioned Sam in confusion.

"A limo," I answered just as we rounded the corner onto a deserted street.

The limo changed form on the outside as it cloaked and took to the air. We were now sitting in what looked like a futuristic air car.

"How did you do that," Sam asked in amazement as she stared out the window at the ground dropping away beneath us.

"Hard light projection," I supplied.

Sam was really excited as we quickly flew and asked lots of questions about how the hard light worked. I told her what she wanted to know.

"Where are we going," Sam asked a few minutes later.

"You'll see in 3…2…1," I answered just as we dropped out of the clouds to see the sky scrapers of New York City.

We landed in an alley and decloaked, back in the form of the limo. Merlin quickly directed the car to the most expensive and high class restaurant in the big apple. I helped Sam out and her eyes were alight with wonder. We were quickly seated. Money talks as far as getting a reservation and I have plenty of it. After returning from Tollana one of the first things I did was design a car that runs completely off water. I rushed through the patent and sold the design yesterday to Ford for two billion dollars. Sam knew none of this of course as we were seated at our table.

"I have to say…I'm extremely surprised at coming here," Sam informed me.

"You deserve the best Sam," I pointed out.

She smiled at me as the waiter came and took our orders. We chatted over dinner and got to know each other a bit better. We steered clear of any work related subjects and instead talked about our pasts.

"So you grew up on Earth," Sam clarified, surprised at the number of degrees her date had.

"Yes. I was born in 88' and found a love for learning early on," I explained.

"So explain something to me Jonathan…tell me how you knew about this universe and how you know so much about my team and I," Sam asked, staring intently into my eyes.

I decided if she was going to be with me Sam would need to know the truth.

"In my universe you are a television character played by an actress. Stargate SG-1, along with Stargate Atlantis, and Stargate Universe were television series," I whispered the last part.

"You're kidding," Sam questioned in surprise.

"No…in fact it was while watching you do your astrophysics thing that I decided I wanted to be a physicist. At first it was mostly an attraction to you that spurned my interest in the subject along with a fascination with cool and flashy technologies. Back then I enjoyed getting a rise out of people. Telling people I wanted to be a physicist certainly served to get a rise out of them. They thought I was insane. Then my reasons changed as I actually became intensely curious about how the universe works. I was way too curious for my own good," I explained.

Sam smiled at me before replying, "I was the same way when I was younger. It's kind of flattering really that I would be the inspiration for others to enter our field. Why didn't you go on to get a PhD?"

"Back then I was doing three degrees at once so didn't have the time to devote to learning physics as intensely as I should. I was more interested in Engineering for the immediate results. I still love physics and have since learned it to a whole new degree. Sam…to you I've been gone a week but Samanda and I have actually been on another planet for two years inside a time dilation field," I told her.

"Really…wow…that explains why you seem so much more at ease around me than you did before," Sam said nodding her understanding.

"I've been around your 'sister' who has all of your memories for the last two years," I agreed.

"I bet you've done more than just been around her Jonathan," Sam pointed out with a small smile.

"True," I agreed. "So how are things with your father?"

"Not very good," Sam answered with a wince. "I think he might be trying to get me into NASA."

"He is," I confirmed at her questioning look. "Don't worry Sam…things are going to get better between you in the next couple years."

By then we had both finished our meals over conversation. I stood up and held my hand out to her after paying the check, leaving a generous tip.

"Where are we going now," Sam asked as I held the door for her into the reappeared limo.

During our meal Merlin had been cloaked scanning the area for threats the entire time.

"You'll see in a moment," I answered with a smile.

"Are we going to Broadway," Sam questioned excitedly as she realized where we're going.

"Yep…to Wicked," I told her.

Sam was bubbly as we got out of the limo and I gave the ushers our tickets. We had very good seats. Sam informed me she had always wanted to see the show because it looked good. We both agreed afterwards that it was a very good production. On the flight home I had Merlin go high, very high.

"Jonathan," Sam gripped my arm tightly as we left the atmosphere and entered space.

"Don't worry Sam," I told her reassuringly.

Sam didn't know it but my ship was orbiting right along side us under cloak. My personal shield was ready to snap up around the two of us should the hard light field containing us fail. Samanda and I have made some upgrades to my shield as well as replicating it. No longer does it require naquadah in the blood to use. With some Tollan learned science we were able to bypass that drawback and enhance the shield so that low kinetic energy objects cannot pass through. When it was activated in a certain mode even air could not pass through the protective envelope, creating a self contained atmosphere.

The bottom of our limo became transparent as Merlin altered the hologram.

"It's beautiful," whispered Sam as she saw Earth from space for the first time.

"Yes it is," I agreed, not looking at the planet but at my date.

Sam caught my gaze and leaned over to kiss me. Her lips were sweet tasting from her dessert. Her tongue licked along my lips and begged entrance. I opened my mouth and kissed her gently. We eventually had to break for air.

"I think we should go back to my place now Jonathan," Sam told me with lust darkening her eyes.

I could only nod my agreement as I instructed Merlin to beam us down to her living room. When we reappeared Sam was all over me. Her hands tore at my clothes as I ran my hands over her firm body.

**Insert smut scene here**

While Sam went back to work the next day Samanda and I made a trip to Atlantis. While there Samanda searched the database for all information pertaining to replicators. The Milky Way replicators were the first type of replicators created by the Ancients. The father of Reese likely found some of that older replicator technology in an Ancient outpost and incorporated it into Reese's design. But either Reese or her "father" had screwed up somewhere and erased the coding holding the replicators back from harming sentient species.

The Pegasus replicators were an attempt at adapting and improving on the original design to fight the Wraith. In their haste to find another way to destroy the Wraith the Ancients didn't destroy all of their creations, leaving a replicator or two alive who escaped the purge of their kind. From the ashes the replicators rebuilt themselves. This is what I uncovered from the information retrieved by Samanda and from watching the TV series.

While Samanda was busy in the chair room I was in Janus' secret lab downloading his files of all his hidden research. I made sure not to trigger the control panel for the Attero device and in fact disabled any chance of it being tracked by the Rogue Asgard in Pegasus. That didn't take me long and when I was done I met Samanda in the jumper bay.

"How did everything go," I asked her as we went to one specific jumper.

"I retrieved the information. There was a massive amount of data but it's in the external drive you gave me," Samanda informed me as she indicated a pocket which held a recently created Tollan information storage drive.

One of the things Samanda and I have been capable of since our time spent learning on Tollana is designing devices on my laptop and copies made like it and having them synthesized by Merlin's energy to matter converters. The drive was once such synthesized device taken from a Furling memory storage design I learned how to make in my old universe.

"How went your mission," Samanda asked as we worked on the power control module in the back of the jumper.

"Swimmingly…I got Janus' database. I just glanced over the contents briefly and found the blueprints for his phase shifting technology, his Ascension machine, this puddle jumper, and the Attero array," I told my lover with a grin.

"That's great," Samanda told me with a grin. "There…that should do it," Samanda added as she altered the last circuit to divert power away from the special console in the back of the puddlejumper, the temporal drive control console.

With that done we took the pilot and copilot seats. As I set my hands down on the dash it lit up as it recognized my Alteran gene activated by Thor. Samanda activated the retracting roof and began dialing the gate as I piloted the time jumper down into the gate room. There was no worry about traveling through time accidentally thanks to our work disconnecting the time drive from the jumper's power systems.

"Ok…I just sent the subspace burst to connect our DHD," Samanda informed me as the last chevron locked.

The subspace burst was a wormhole established just long enough for the signal to get through and connect the DHD in our home so that our gate was connected instead of the one at the Earth SGC. We were soon back at home.

"I'll get this data to Harlan and we can start working on modifications to the replicator coding," Samanda told me. "I know you Jonathan…you're going to go monitor her aren't you," Samanda told me knowingly, referring to Sam.

"Yes…I know the sphere I have following her should be enough…but I just want to make sure. Jack should be infected by now," I answered.

"I still find it amusing that my _sister_ didn't want to know at least about her next few missions…but I guess we truly are different now," Samanda mused.

"Not so different lover," I answered with a grin as I transported up to my modified Goauld ship, Evil's Bane.

As I engaged the Asgard hyperdrive while sitting in the Alteran control care onboard my ship I mused about the recent changes in my life. I had two gorgeous lovers who still made my mind shut down whenever they showed affection for me. Sam and Samanda were literally the women of my dreams as I grew up. I used to dream and write about what I would do if I ever found myself in the situation I'm now in. Most of my dreams involved large harems of women but in those dreams the character was usually some type of god or very powerful being. Even though I now have the designs for a time machine I was not going to take on more lovers. I'm satisfied with what I've got. I do have the wealth I've always dreamed about but I'm not going to let it go to my head.

Looking around the ship I'm piloting at many thousands of times the speed of light I marvel at the power of the technology I possess. I'm just as paranoid with it as I always thought I would be. Multiple redundancy systems are called for. Even as I sit in the control chair taken from the volcanic planet where I got my first ZPM the neural interface technology is backing up the latest updates of my mind using a combination of Harlan's neural cloning technology and Asgard consciousness transferal technology. The update will be backed up within my ship and a copy will also be transmitted back to Earth and several other locations. Sam doesn't know it yet but her mind is being backed up as well when she sleeps. That's just a secondary backup protocol.

Should our bodies be destroyed the spheres that constantly follow us around will try to extract our minds first and transmit them out of danger through subspace backup to one of the bolt hole outposts I've set up and got hidden throughout the galaxy. There it will be uploaded into a cloned body. If that should fail the backed up consciousness will be uploaded to a body. Even if it isn't my original mind I'll still live on to help the galaxy. Samanda's mind goes through a similar backup protocol.

I'm brought out of my memories as I reach orbit above the planet where Sam and SG-1 are currently on mission. Transporting down to their location I'm greeted with the sight of Jack on the ground twitching in pain.

"Jonathan…thank god you're here," Sam cried as soon as she saw me.

I saw the attractive Argosian, Kynthia, kneeling beside her new husband Jack as he twitched in pain.

"What's happening to him," Daniel asked in concern, standing nearby beside Teal'c.

"Let me see," I answered as I mentally ordered Merlin, who had transported down with me, to scan Jack.

A moment later I had my results. I ordered Merlin to holographically project a real time scan of the fight going on in Jack's body for the other's to see. The results were quite spectacular as the nanites designed to accelerate a human's aging so they only lived a hundred days were battling against the Furling nanites designed to stop a being from aging at all. The Furling nanites were holding their own since they were a superior technology to the Goauld design but the battle was damaging the other cells in Jack's body.

"What are those," Kynthia asked as she stared in wonder at the tiny objects in her husband's body.

"These," I indicated the nanites highlighted in red. "Are what's responsible for your people aging faster. And these," I indicated the green nanites, "Are what is keeping Jack from ever aging again."

"Can you help him," Kynthia asked in anguish for her lover's suffering.

Without answering verbally I quickly stood up from my crouch and ran over to the statue of Pelopes. Locating the hidden drawer I triggered the release mechanism and was rewarded by the control crystals being arrayed before me. Merlin's scans told me which crystal was the power control crystal. I yanked the correct crystal out and heard a satisfied hum as the field powering all the nanites in the area while collecting data from them powered down.

"Damn that's better," Jack announced as he sat up, Kynthia rubbing his back. "Thanks Jonathan," Jack added as he stood up.

"No problem…so Jack," I began. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jack nodded before walking over to me. Merlin raised a hard light barrier that cut off all sound and acted as a privacy screen.

"So Jack…will your new wife be coming back to Earth with you," I asked.

"I just found out she's less than a year old," Jack pointed out.

"She's basically an alien. Her whole entire culture has developed around knowing they have to mature quickly. In some ways I'd say that knowledge has made her more mature than even you Jack. What she doesn't know she'll learn quickly. Plus she's really attractive. Don't pass up a good thing Jack," I told him.

"Jonathan…I have to ask. Do I find anyone else in the next decade or more," Jack questioned intently.

"No jack…you have a fling here or there but nothing lasting," I answered.

Jack appeared to think deeply for a minute before nodding at me. I dropped the barrier and Jack strode over to talk to Kynthia in private. Kynthia seemed to brighten at what Jack was saying to her. SG-1 was going to stay a little longer and explain the changes in their lifespan to the people of Argos. I decided to head back to the SGC and have a chat with George.

"Jonathan….what can I do for you," Hammond greeted amiably as he walked out of his office into the conference room, having seen the flash of my transporter light.

"I wanted to give you a heads up about the wife Jack is bringing through and see how you were doing with the old ticker," I told the likeable General.

"They don't believe in long engagements offworld do they," George muttered, thinking of Daniel's engagement with Sh'are. "Dr. Frasier has me on a strict diet and is monitoring my cholesterol. Between you and me I've never met a more fiery woman," Hammond added with a smile.

I noticed something interesting in the General's expression.

"George…just between you and me…you wouldn't happen to have an attraction towards a certain doctor would you," I questioned curiously.

Hammond stared intently at me for a moment before nodding, apparently seeing something he approved of in me.

"Just between the two of us…if I were twenty years younger and she wasn't under my command I'd be after Janet Frasier in a heartbeat. She reminds me a lot of my wife," George explained, referring to his wife who died ten years earlier of a brain aneurism.

"George…I can help you with the twenty years younger part but you'll have to handle the regulation bit," I told him as I transported the pair of us up to the Evil's Bane.

"What are we doing here and what do you mean you can help with the twenty years younger bit," George asked as he looked around at my ship in wonder.

The Evil's Bane was small but she was extravagant. In place of the one bedroom there was now a small cloning facility. Each time I wanted to use a different piece of equipment the ship's copy of Merlin's AI matrix would transport the equipment out of matter storage and store whatever was previously in the room. Currently there was a cloning lab activated along with the time dilation field generator.

"I'm going to give you a body twenty years younger," I announced with a flourish as Merlin shut off the cloak over the pod which held George's new cloned body.

"How…and how so fast," George asked in amazement.

"Cloning and I sped up time in this room," I answered.

"Ok," George accepted. "What do I do?"

George was no fool and wouldn't pass up a chance at regaining his youth. It only took a few minutes to transfer his mind. The old body was disposed of while the new George stood up and smiled widely.

"I haven't felt this great in twenty years. Now I just have to figure out how to explain this to the president," the General muttered.

"Tell him there was an accident. I was giving you a tour of my ship. Something exploded and you were badly injured. Your old body wasn't reparable so I gave you a new one," I suggested.

"You know…that might actually work," George agreed.

"Of course it will…it's totally believable, well about as believable as aliens and cloned bodies," I added with a wry grin. "Oh and George, if you do decide to go after Janet I'll back you 100% with the president and anybody who gives you shit. I have the ability to replace you with a hard light duplicate that can fulfill your duties as well as Janet's in case you want to slip away to get to know each other."

"Why are you playing match maker Jonathan," George asked curiously. "I'm going to assume you had some influence on Jack's decision to keep this woman as his wife."

"I watched the members of SG-1 for the next decade and a half and yourself and Janet as well. Janet was killed in a little under seven years without ever finding a significant other. You yourself never found anyone. SG-1 never found happiness in a romantic way either. I'm just trying to bring happiness to people I admire and consider friends," I explained.

"Janet was killed," the General asked in concern.

"Yes…it was while stabilizing an injured airman offworld. I was extremely saddened. I'm going to make sure that never happens in this universe," I assured him.

"So will I…and I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't remain alone," George added the last part in a quieter tone but I still heard him.

October 3rd 1997...

SG-1 stepped out of the stargate into a clean well lit room. They were surprised because no light source could be seen in the futuristic walls.

"The walls appear to be made of some composite material," Sam noted as she examined the nearest wall.

"It is Sam," I answered as I transported in.

"Jonathan…what are you doing here," Daniel asked, having expected to find Ernest Littlefield and not their mysterious friend.

"Oh…I decided this planet would make a good outpost since it wasn't on the Abydos cartouche," I answered.

"Do you know where Ernest is," Catherine Langford asked hopefully.

I smiled gently at the woman responsible for Earth finding its way into the galaxy again and nodded as Ernest was transported in.

"Catherine," Ernest spoke immediately with a smile.

I had arrived on the planet a week before SG-1 would arrive. I hadn't mentioned it to Sam in all the business of our lives. Of course Sam preferred to be surprised and only wanted a heads up about future events which put her life and the lives of her loved ones in danger. Ernest was very confused mentally but got better with some companionship. Danielson was very helpful in that regard. I put Ernest in a younger body at the same young age he first stepped through the gate. So he wouldn't lose the chance he had with Catherine.

"How are you still so young Ernest," Catherine asked as she walked up to her fiancé.

"Remember Catherine…we explained about General Hammond," Sam prompted.

"Jonathan possesses the technology to clone beings and transfer their mind into those cloned bodies," Teal'c added helpfully, Catherine nodding her understanding.

A moment later a flash of light enveloped Catherine. When it cleared she was now much younger looking. She ran her hands over her body in wonder before looking at me.

"I didn't think I had to ask…if you'd prefer the other body I can put you back," I answered her look.

"No, no…this is fine thank you," Catherine assured me.

Ernest wasted on further time in sweeping his fiancé up in his arms and kissing her in a way he had wanted to do for the last fifty years stuck on a planet alone.

"Would you guys like a tour," I asked the suddenly uncomfortable SG team.

They quickly agreed.

"This place is amazing," Daniel announced as I led him through the castle modeled after the old one which had been crumbling and hanging off of a cliff.

"The old structure Ernest was living in was a crumbling castle. I modeled this place after that structure. The gate room has no exits and is reinforced by an Ancient shield generator. The outside of the castle is protected as well due to the once a year violent storms this planet experiences. There are also cloaks to hide my facilities from detection by hostile forces," I explained before showing the team into the meeting place of the Great Race Alliance.

The room was duplicated from the original and the holographic console as well as the gate and DHD were taken from the original.

"Cloaking technology…cool," Jack said with a grin. "Any chance we can learn how to do that?"

"Yes actually," I told Jack, surprising the team.

SG-1 had just recently been introduced to both the Nox and the Asgard. They were able to contact the Asgard on Cimmeria without damaging Thor's Hammer thanks to a little hint I made on how to access the Hall of Thor's Might. The team had also managed to avoid dying on the Nox world thanks to one of the sphere's I had following Sam cloaking the Goauld's presence from SG-1's awareness. Both alien races had told the team the same thing; humanity was still too young to gain access to the technology both advanced races possessed. They were naturally surprised then by my words.

"How," Jack asked immediately.

The holographic console was currently in the matter storage buffer the room we were in contained. With a mental command from myself a round table with comfortable chairs for all appeared before us.

"Take a seat," I offered.

We all quickly sat, Sam beside me.

"I'm going to offer an alliance with Earth. I'm currently in alliance with two other advanced races. I want to expand my circle of friends if you will," I explained. "But you have to understand…this alliance has to be with the major powers of Earth in agreement."

As the team all winced Daniel asked, "Which countries?"

"At least France, Great Britain, Russia, China, and the US," I answered.

"I don't know if the brass is going to go for that Jonathan," Jack answered honestly.

"Oh they'll go for it Jack," I assured him. "They would have had to reveal things eventually. It makes it easier on everybody early on. Reassure the president that at the debriefing I'll be making an appearance. In fact I'll even hold it here. Just have the ambassadors park in the Cheyenne Mountain lot say six weeks from now and I'll handle the rest. I'll make sure the gate stays in the hands of the SGC. Although you guys are going to have to let them get involved a lot."

"What are your terms," Daniel questioned.

"You guys will provide me diplomatic immunity for my family and myself in all allied countries. You'll also provide industrial support if I need it and a place to hide if necessary although with all the outposts I have stashed away if that ever happens a galaxy or two have been destroyed," I explained cryptically to all but Sam. "You'll also provide me with military support against mutual enemies although I doubt that will ever be needed."

"And in return," Jack prompted.

"A team of your scientists can be sent through for training. I'll quickly get them up to date on Goauld level technology if not better. I'll help you set up shipyards so you can begin construction of your own fleet. I can provide designs that will match any Hatac currently out there for speed and firepower. The shields will be a lot stronger as well because you'll be outnumbered against a Goauld fleet for a while. Also I'll be giving you cloaking technology which will help a lot in a fight. What else," I mused aloud feeling like I was forgetting something.

"The polymer sir," Merlin's voice answered out of thin air.

As the others were looking around for Merlin I answered, "Ah yes…thank you Merlin. I've noticed that due to the recent production of a water powered car on Earth and the subsequent near collapse of the oil industry as humanity rushes to by the cheaper and cleaner transportation source your world's economy has taken a huge hit."

The others again winced at my words. I wasn't about to admit to any of them that it was my doing that released the water car.

"The polymer that these walls are made out of is easily moldable and cheap to mass produce. Basically you can make it into any shape and it will harden to be stronger than any building material Earth currently possesses. People are going to start losing their homes to bankruptcy. I suggest your President starts making deals with banks to buy mortgages and then forgiving that debt. Politics were never my area of interest. But start building houses out of this highly insulating and cheap material and that should help. In six weeks I should have solutions to provide cheaper food, energy, and health care for the people of Earth," I offered.

"Why six weeks," Daniel asked curiously.

"I'm going away on a vacation shortly," I answered enigmatically, sharing a secret smile with Sam.

Harlan and Samanda had surprised me by activating a time dilation field generator around their research lab. By the time I realized what they had done several hours later a month had passed inside. The two androids had managed to write the code to deal with the Pegasus replicators before I could even begin to help. Samanda had virtually attacked me in a lustful frenzy afterwards. She had missed me for the month she had been without me. I was all too happy to comfort and reward her.

"I think they'll go for it," Jack announced.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"We'll head back to Earth and talk it over with them," Jack announced as he stood up.

"You want to see a cool trick," I asked with a grin.

"Sure," Jack answered.

I snapped my fingers and SG-1 along with Catherine and Ernest were back in the SGC gate room.

"How the hell did he do that," Jack exclaimed.

"I'm not sure sir," Sam lied, knowing exactly how her boyfriend had performed the "trick."

At all times a powerful cloaked sphere was hovering over the SGC, monitoring all activities inside and relaying them back to Jonathan's house. The Merlin AI in charge of the house then analyzed the data and relayed anything important Jonathan needed to be made aware of to Jonathan's personal sphere. What Jonathan just did was have his personal sphere activate the gate while transporting the group through and handing them off to the cloaked monitor sphere above the mountain that then rematerialized them in the gate room. What Sam didn't realize was that at the same time both Ernest and Catherine had been infused with Furling based nanites to stop their aging. But otherwise the blonde astrophysicist was completely right.

"You know he can be such a showoff sometimes," announced Jack.

"Yeah…but you've got to admit he's got flair Sir," Sam defended her lover.

"That he does Carter…that he does," Jack agreed.

The next morning, Atlantis…

Sam, Samanda, and I stepped through the Atlantis gate followed by my Merlin sphere and the personal spheres of my two lovers. Each sphere contained all of the things we would need for however long we stay on Atlantis in matter storage.

"I'll go to the chair room and begin the preparations for departure," I announced.

"We'll send through the gift," Sam answered as she walked up to the control room and dialed the Pegasus replicator planet.

Samanda's sphere materialized a creature familiar to me in appearance; a bug form Ida replicator, or what appeared to be one. The replicator was emitting a field which cloaked its presence to the conventional Pegasus human form replicator's senses. While it may have appeared to have been composed of larger replicator blocks the bug was pure nanite based.

As soon as the Stargate activated the sphere began scanning through the gate for a shield of any kind. When none was detected the replicator rushed through. Samanda's mind tracked the bug through the gate. None of us were surprised about the lack of a shield. Not many things could permanently harm the human form replicators on the planet our gate was connected to. One of the only things capable of permanently hurting them was the technology of the Ancients and the Alterans had not known any Pegasus replicators survived the purge.

As soon as it was through the gate the bug replicator searched out the nearest human form replicator and jumped into the air. The human form sensed the creature by the displaced rapidly moving air but by then it was too late. The bug attached itself to the human form's chest and turned into a liquid nanite fluid that absorbed itself into the human form. Immediately the bug's programming began to take over the human form subspace network. Codes the Ancients put in place which allowed them to deactivate the human forms were broadcast. When the great purge took place the same code was used to make the human forms just sit there and take the destruction.

It was standard protocol for a replicator back then to disconnect from their subspace connection with the others of their kind when they were on a mission in Wraith territory so that they were not detected. It was most likely one of these operatives that survived the purge, assumed destroyed when the Ancients performed their testing of the Pegasus replicators as a weapon against the Wraith. I've suspected it was Oberoth who survived the purge and arrived back in time to see his species wiped out to the brink of extinction.

It wasn't until the new coding took over transmitted by the bug replicator that I got any confirmation of my theories. It indeed had been Oberoth who arrived back in a cloaked puddlejumper to see his fellow replicators being exterminated. In his anger and hate for the Ancients he rebuilt a new replicator race in his image with the same hatred for the Alterans. The replicators wanted to ascend so they could find a way of destroying their creators. Despite their hostility the replicators could not change their base code so could not resist the override codes our bug replicator injected into their network. Our new coding erased any trace of free will or desire to have free will from the replicators. All hate for the Alterans was washed away in the nanoseconds it took for their systems to update. By that time I was already sitting in the control chair.

"Well here goes nothing," I muttered as I closed my eyes and activated the long dormant sublight drives.

The city shook minimally as the powerful inertial dampeners did their work. We steadily rose up, first breaking the surface of the ocean and then not long after the atmosphere of the planet. As Atlantis tasted space for the first time in more than ten eons I smiled at the success of my plan. With a mental command from yours truly the star drive activated.

Eldar, several hours later…

I walked into the control room after successfully landing the city ship on the replicator planet I had decided on the flight over would be renamed Eldar.

"Congratulations honey…your plan was a smashing success," Samanda told me.

"Yes…this definitely calls for a celebration," Sam suggested suggestively while giving me a hot look with her beautiful eyes.

"I never thought I'd ever hear myself saying this to you two but we still need to pick up the last piece of the puzzle to finish the first part of my plan," I pointed out.

"We'll have the replicators do it," Samanda answered while closing her eyes briefly to connect with our new minions using the link with her sphere and the bug. "There it's done. They'll go pick up the other city ship and bring it back here. Now let's party," purred Samanda.

The other city ship was the one half buried in the ground with lazy "nobles" with the Ancient gene using it to terrorize the surrounding villages with drones. The replicators would go clear our the "nobles" with transporter beams, distributing the people into the surrounding villages, before repairing the city ship enough to fly it back to Eldar.

"Fine…you won't get any further argument from me," I told my two beautiful blond girlfriends.

It was only a few hours later, after the last city ship arrived, that I activated the time dilation field generator my sphere brought set to cover the entire planet of Eldar.

10 years later…

I was sitting in my lab thinking as I often had over the last decade of my life. Ever since arriving in this new universe my life had been steadily getting better and better. When Samanda and Sam became my lovers I thought it couldn't get any better. I was wrong. Our relationship grew closer and closer once we made Atlantis our home to study and learn all about the Alteran's and their amazing technology. We've ended up learning more than we could imagine, about the universe and ourselves.

"There you are," Sam's sweet voice broke the silence as she came into my lab. "I thought I'd find you in here. You aren't brooding again are you? And do you happen to know where Emily and Thomas are? They've managed to cloak themselves from my sphere's scanners again."

Sam was of course referring to our two eight year old offspring. Emily and Thomas were named after Sam's mother and my grandfather. Both children were bundles of energy who loved to learn just like their parents but they also loved to play.

"They may have mentioned something about going for one last swim in the Artemial trench," I answered. "And I don't brood…over haired gelled vampires named Angel brood. I contemplate," I answered.

"The Artemial trench," Sam said with a not so pleased expression on her face. "And just how did they learn to cloak themselves from my sensors?"

The Artemial trench was the deepest oceanic trench on Eldar and someplace Sam absolutely despised letting her children play in with supervision, let alone without anybody else present.

"They may have figured out how to hack Janus' data core and build that experimental phase cloak he thought up," I put forth. "And you know they're perfectly safe. They both have their enhancement suits on and have their spheres with them. Just because they have that core doesn't mean I can't track them," I assured my wife with a mischievous grin, a hologram appearing in midair projected by my sphere.

"How'd you bypass the phase cloak," Sam questioned curiously.

"I may have left a dimensional frequency band for them to cloak into already calculated in the database. I also may have made sure that when they did the hack they would think I was onto them when it was really Merlin who was keeping watch on them. So they didn't have time to do a lot of modifications before they materialized the design. I've got a scanner array targeted through a wormhole in that dimension. I've got my eye on them," I answered.

"My, my husband aren't you the devious one," Sam purred to me with a grin as she straddled the chair I was sitting in and straddled my hips, sitting down in my lap before leaning in and kissing me lovingly.

The enhancement suits are a fluidic nanite based technology that can conform to the wearer's body. The suits are controlled by yet more nanites in the user's body. Each of my family wear's a suit and their blood stream and even their brain are teaming with nanites. The nanites allow a neural link between us so that we can talk telepathically and even share memories while also commanding our technology. Whatever clothing item we visualize the suit can become with a changing of shape, color, and texture. In addition the suits can augment the wearer's strength by up to ten times their natural body strength. The power unit for the suit was in a belt buckle the wearer possessed. The enhancement suits could also cover the head and face to form a completely protective body suit against all forms of harmful environments; radiation, water, intense heat, and even the vacuum of space. This was all in addition to the advanced personal shield my family members possessed and the shielding capabilities of their personal spheres. So I was not much worried about my children.

"_Where's Samanda," _I purred over our nanite link to my wife seeing as how our mouths were busy.

"_She was running diagnostics on the fleet with our replicator minions but I suspect she'll be along shortly when she feels how worked up we are,"_ answered Sam.

Our wedding ceremony could be called unconventional at best. It was closer to an Alteran ceremony than a human bonding. The Alterans weren't against polygamy and therefore their laws allowed our three-way union.

**Insert smut scene here**

The next day…

I sat in the chair room of Vortexia, the smaller city ship the replicators repaired enough to bring to Eldar a decade before. Vortexia looked to the outside observer nothing like an Ancient city ship. The nanite workers had been busy over the last decade upgrading Vortexia and all of the replicator warship fleet (12 strong) with the designs my wives and I have thought up. One of our designs for Vortexia was a hull that befitted an Alteran city ship. The hull was in the shape of a cut diamond like that used in an engagement ring. The point was on top of the tallest spire which belonged to the tower I now sat in. The hull actually looked and sparkled like a diamond but that was on account of the hard light illusion layered over it. Beneath the illusion was the strongest material the Alterans ever constructed. Surrounding the illusion were powerful shields. Beneath the diamond looking hull was a set of redundant shields that were the original protections for the city ship. I believe in redundancy and backup plans.

With a mental confirmation from my fleet that all was ready I lifted off, piloting the Vortexia into space at faster speeds than she was originally capable of. Faster engines, stronger shields, more powerful weapons, were just some of the improvements all of my spacecraft had undergone. It was a fleet of war and destruction upon our enemies we meant to sow. As the twelve replicator piloted ships followed me into the Pegasus Galaxy Atlantis with a full compliment of ZPMs set off for the damaged Aurora with a crew in stasis. The replicators in control of Atlantis would revive the Aurora's crew and put them into younger cloned bodies before turning the city ship over to the restored Ancients. Before the replicators left in a small ship to head back to Eldar they would inform the Ancients about the other Ancient ship stuck between the Pegasus Galaxy and Milky Way traveling at sublight speeds.

My wives and I had gained all we could from Atlantis. Janus' lab had been stripped bare, the contents transferred to Vortexia. The full Alteran database was copied throughout each vessel I possess. I have an even better city ship back on Eldar the replicators created and they were building more to seed other galaxies at my command.

I mentally activate the Attero array built by the Ancients long ago while leaving a narrow band of hyperspace frequencies open safe for my vessels to travel through. Just after we departed Eldar the city ship remaining behind dialed up all the Stargates in the galaxy. A powerful subspace message was broadcast out to all that were capable of hearing it. Hyperspace travel was no longer safe. It was declared by the Ancients so hopefully the Traveler fleet would head our warning. Our sensors could track their fleet so if they were smart enough to stay out of hyperspace we could tow them to a habitable planet. Just after the message was broadcast the stargate network received an update. The system would shut down until such a time as it received a subspace broadcast from my wives and I. Each DHD would quit working until the built in subspace communications array heard from us with the command to reactivate. Anybody foolish enough to try to manually override the DHD would pay for it with their lives.

The next day…

"So is our plan working," I questioned Samanda as I strolled into the control room.

Our fleet was sitting cloaked in orbit around a planet with a single Wraith hive. We were tapping into their telepathic communications network via subspace connection with some nanites we implanted into a captured Wraith. The telepathic network was the only way the Wraith could figure out to communicate because the Attero array was jamming subspace unless you knew the narrow band of frequencies left open to open a communications wormhole. Samanda was monitoring the Wraith communications.

"It appears so. They sensed the mental deaths of several million of their kind as several ships throughout the galaxy woke up from slumber and tried to jump into hyperspace. They tried the Stargate network as well, manually powering the gate. Those gates blew up spectacularly. They're plans are to not try to use hyperspace or the gate network until their scientists figure out how to override our attack," Samanda explained. "But I can sense an undercurrent of fear. Already there is murmuring of cannibalism. They are hungry after their sleep."

Samanda's grin matched my own. The Wraith didn't sleep on planets which had human populations for fear that some rebellious humans might try to attack them in their sleep. Their protocols backfired and would result in the Wraith starving.

"We can wait them out. The replicators on Eldar will monitor the situation here. Let's head to the Milky Way and pick a fight with a race of parasites," I suggested.

As soon as my fleet reached the edge of the Milky Way we stopped. Samanda sent out the subspace warning all over the galaxy just before Sam shut down the gate network. The Attero array was then launched towards the center of the Milky Way. My replicators had built several of the satellites. They were hyperspace capable and able to cloak so that even if a ship was nearby there wasn't much chance of the array being taken out. The array needed to be positioned near the center of a galaxy so it would take about an hour for the array to reach the center with the hyperspace engine it had built in. It didn't take more than a few minutes for one of the two Asgard vessels in the galaxy to begin moving towards our position.

I assumed Thor had picked up our subspace beacon and was coming to see what was up.

"Alteran vessels…this is Thor, supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet," Thor began to broadcast over subspace.

I decided to keep him from having to make up an address for the apparently returned Alterans.

"Thor…it's me, Jonathan," I sent back. "You can come on over. I'm adjusting the shields to allow you to transport in."

I nodded at Sam who altered the shields slightly to allow an inbound but not outbound transport beam. Thor appeared a moment later.

"Greetings Jonathan, Major Carter, Samanda," Thor greeted. "I was not aware that you possessed Ancient technology in such quantities nor were aware how to use it."

"Thor exactly five weeks ago my lovers and I entered Atlantis, the city ship of the Ancients with the time dilation device you gave us. That device turned those five weeks to the rest of the universe into ten years," I explained.

Thor's eyes widened fractionally before he answered, "I see. This explains a lot. Are these actual Ancients," asked the Asgard as he looked at the busy control room as various replicators went about doing their tasks.

"No these are the human form replicators the Ancients who's design was advanced upon by the Ancients from the ones you know and hate," Sam answered.

Thor's face paled greatly at that information.

"Don't worry Thor…they are completely under my control," Samanda was quick to reassure with a smile.

"Perhaps we should take a seat in the conference room," I suggested.

Thor nodded and followed us in. Just as we sat down there were two flashes of transporter light and my two wives each found themselves with a child in their laps.

"Hello munchkins," Sam greeted Thomas and Emily.

"Is he an Asgard mummy," Emily asked as she nodded towards Thor while sitting on Sam's lap.

"You know he is from your studies," Sam confirmed.

"Hello Commander Thor sir," Thomas greeted, having guessed who Thor was from hearing his father planning and even helping point out any holes.

I've always been of the opinion that if a plan can't pass the inspection of a small child then that plan is shit.

"Thor I'd like you to meet our children; Tomas and Emily," Samanda introduced.

"It is an honor to meet you," Thor greeted with an Asgardian smile.

"Likewise," Emily answered with a matching smile.

"Now down to business," I began. "Thor there is a device developed by the Ancients called an Attero array. Basically it disrupts the higher dimensions that Stargates and hyperdrives tunnel through. If someone tries to use those methods of transport when the array is activated the result is a spectacular explosion. The array in the Pegasus Galaxy is already active. We shut down the gate network there. We're in the process of doing the same in the Milky Way. We've left a narrow band of hyperspace frequencies open that ourselves and our allies will be able to use."

"A brilliant plan," Thor congratulated having caught on quickly.

"This is for you Thor," Sam announced as she transported in a small device. "If you place it on your hyperdrive it will modify the frequency enough to allow it to still travel without exploding. Our replicators have many more such devices based off of the hyperdrive you gave us for Evil's Bane. They will help you install the devices and shut down your gate network. What we propose is combining our forces and eradicating all the threats to the peaceful civilizations of our three galaxies. Right now the threat in Pegasus is likely to take care of itself," Sam explained before giving a brief summary of the Wraith threat with holograms.

"I like your plan very much and would be happy to participate. We currently have two dozen vessels that are replicator free with equally as many in replicator control," Thor replied.

"Thor we have a weapon capable of severing the bonds between individual replicator cells. Our replicators are hardened against the particular waveform we'll be using in the disruptor but the ones in Ida will not. I propose you go back to your home world with one of our ship's following to help set up the array and modify your current ships for hyperspace travel and my fleet will join you tomorrow. I've got a few errands to run in this galaxy," I suggested.

"That is agreeable," Thor answered as he stood up with a smile and was led out into the control room by a replicator attendant.

As my wives and I stood with our children we all tilted our heads as an announcement came through on our nanite link with Vortexia's computer systems. A moment later another guest transported into the briefing room. The tall man looked around the familiar décor of the room for a moment before his eyes settled on my family and I.

"Hello," Merlin greeted. "You must be Jonathan."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person sir," I greeted the old Alteran respectfully.

As soon as we arrived in the Milky Way a contingent of replicators had taken several upgraded puddlejumpers through the gate to the planet where the Sangraal quest took place. With knowledge from my collection of the TV show they were easily able to navigate the challenges and make it to the cave where Merlin was secreted away by Morgan LaFey. The two replicators who remained behind by the gate in the puddle jumpers had then used the nanite tracker implanted in the DHD to track the address and follow quickly behind their relayed brethren. Merlin's stasis pod followed by any technology in the cave had been transported into matter storage. On the way back Merlin had been scanned, cloned, and then transferred into a younger body.

"None of that Jonathan…call me Janus as it is what I went by when I was this age in corporeal form," Merlin suggested as he took a seat, my family doing the same. "I'm curious…how is it that a human has accomplished so much? Your replicator assistants explained who you are and the recent events in three galaxy with the Goauld, Wraith, and the replicators but they did not mention how you achieved so much. Humanity could not have evolved so quickly that their minds would be capable of handling all of the data in our repository."

"No…I did not try channeling all of your knowledge. You see I was once simply a human scientist on Earth but it was not the Earth of this universe," I explained as my personal sphere decloaked.

Merlin gazed at the sphere with surprise before a smile split his face, "I see now. That explains a lot. I must say you've made good use of what I left behind. What of the Furlings?"

"The government on my old world found a crashed alien ship and brought me in as one of the scientists to study the devices. There were no remains of any Furlings as far as I could tell. I've got a copy of their database you are welcome to study. I'm afraid I haven't taken the time to do so. I was more curious about Stargate technology I know quite a bit about," I answered.

"How is it that you know so much about Stargate technology if you are from another universe," questioned the Ancient.

"In my home universe the events in this one are a form of fictional entertainment called a television show," I answered while transporting in the DVD boxed set of Stargate and Stargate Atlantis, forgetting about the travesty that was Stargate Universe.

"Fascinating," Merlin muttered. "So humanity found Atlantis in this television show and I'm assuming found myself as well while questing from the Sangraal. What became of the Ori and myself," prompted Janus.

"Your device worked to destroy the ascended Ori but one of their followers, the Orici, was advanced enough to ascend. She took upon herself the mantle of the Ori and would have remained a threat if it was not for the Ark of Truth. It was used to take away the power of worship. Then Ganos Lao sacrificed herself to fight Adria. Throughout it all the Others did not intervene," I explained sadly. "You were too weak from being in stasis so long and passed away."

Janus was thoughtful for a few moments.

"What are your plans now," questioned the Alteran.

I quickly explained about the Attero arrays and shutting down the gate network.

"I believe you would have made a fine Alteran scientist, equal to my own skill if not better. During the war the Attero array was used as a last resort. By that point the ruling council was all ready to give up. When Stargates started blowing up as a result of the array the council forbade me from doing anything else with it. So I could not even simply shut down the network. They were all focused on Ascension to escape our problems as mortals," Janus explained. "I will help you in your tasks to defeat these foes of peaceful races. Without the Others holding me back I think I will enjoy being mortal again."

I realized what he meant. Janus had just given up the knowledge gained while ascended so that the Others couldn't hold domain over him. He likely remembered everything he gained while mortal and that was quite a lot from what I could tell. Janus had been born in the golden age of the Alteran Empire, when they were first in the Milky Way. He was over five million years old. The Furlings weren't the only ones who could manipulate their DNA so they could live as long as they desired. It was then I noticed a wistful look on Janus' face. I realized he might be lonely with being the only one of his people around. There were of course the Alterans even then reclaiming Atlantis but they did not know what it meant to be ascended.

"Excuse me I need to step out for a moment," I spontaneously announced.

I disappeared in a flash of transporter light and reappeared a moment later with a guest.

Chaya Sar looked around at the assembled beings in the briefing room and could immediately sense one Android, three humans, and one former ascended along with the man who had brought her to the Ancient city ship.

"Janus…I'd like you to meet Chaya. Chaya this is Janus. I believe you two could be good friends," I suggested.

"I take it you have my time travel technology," Janus asked drily while smiling at Chaya.

The three human adults in the room could sense the sparks flying between the two Alterans.

"It's nice to meet you. Jonathan has explained what has been going on in the universe while I've been exiled by the Others to my planet," Chaya greeted.

"It seems our benefactor has many interesting ideas. I must say I like his idea to introduce us," Janus answered Chaya charmingly while holding out a seat for her beside himself.

"Tell me Jonathan…what is to stop the Others from punishing Chaya if she interferes with events out in the universe too much," Janus asked me.

"Well Chaya agrees that if the Wraith cannot touch the world she protects due to the Attero array then she doesn't need to stay there. But I see your point. If she interferes out here too much as an ascended then they could step in. I see two possibilities. One Chaya could descend to your state but I don't like that possibility. Two you create a protection against the Others for her," I suggested.

I quickly elaborated at Janus' curious look.

"From what I understand of your Sangraal technology it radiates outwards spherically like any other explosive device. Is there anyway to create a device to shield an Ascended from its effects," I prompted.

"There is…but I doubt the Others are aware of it because I never voiced it from my mind in any form," Janus answered.

"Well give Chaya a personal shield designed in that manner. If the Others make a move against her she can sense them coming. A portable version of the Sangraal designed to only effect a few miles around her could ward the Ascended off. They would be foolish to come near her. And I'm betting their powers would be useless through the field," I suggested.

"Brilliant," Janus concluded with a grin.

"I'm curious Jonathan…I sense that you would not choose Ascension unless you were forced to. Why is that," questioned Chaya curiously.

"That's quite simple Chaya. Do you see the two gorgeous women sitting beside me. I assume the Ascended Others don't often retake mortal form for days at a time like you do. One word…sex," I answered with a grin.

"That is a good point," Chaya agreed while stealing a glance towards Janus.

"Well I will go get to work on that shield from the Others. Chaya would you like to join me," Janus asked.

"I would like that very much," Chaya answered with a grin as she followed him out.

"I give them ten minutes," Samanda suggested.

"I give them five," Sam answered.

"Ten thousand years abstinence…yeah I'm going with Sam," I added my two cents.

Shortly after the briefing of Janus and Chaya my two wives and I walked into the chair room of Vortexia. The room had been expanded and now held three control chairs.

"Good luck," Sam wished me before kissing me lovingly.

"Yes…have fun with the politicians," Samanda told me before giving an equally searing kiss to my lips.

"Oh I'm sure I will. You two make sure to kick some ass. I suspect I'll be joining you shortly," I replied.

Each of us sat in one of the Alteran control chairs facing each other. As I closed my eyes and interfaced with the chair I disappeared mentally to another place.

Arasia…

The Ancients called the meeting planet Ernest Littlefield had spent fifty years trapped on Arasia. The other races called it something different. That was of little consequence to me as I appeared in a hard light hologram sitting at one of the chairs. Shortly after, the five delegates from the five superpowers of Earth appeared in a flash of light with their various aids.

"What the bloody hell was that," exclaimed the British Ambassador, Martin Evans.

"That would be a transporter taking you from Colorado Springs on Earth to this meeting room on the planet Arasia, roughly three thousand light years from Earth I answered.

"You can't be serious," spoke up the French Ambassador, Paul Batten.

"Quite," I answered.

"He's telling the truth," spoke up General Hammond as he took a seat around the round table that just transported in between the circle of chairs.

"Have a seat, gentlemen," I ordered in a commanding tone.

Having just witnessed a table appear out of thin air the Ambassadors quickly sat.

"You've been called here today to be made aware of the Stargate and the affairs of the galaxy at large," George began to explain before going into a brief history of the SGC operations.

As George explained about the Goauld and their threat I projected holograms of the various points mentioned above the table to the amazement of the delegates.

"Why are we being informed now," questioned the Chinese Ambassador, Francois Chau, suspiciously.

"Because this man," George indicated me, "has offered a very advantageous alliance to Earth but only if it's made with the major representatives of Earth."

George then outlined the proposed points of the Alliance.

"In addition I now have in my possession technologies which will provide cheap effective healthcare to the people of Earth as well as technologies which will stimulate the growth of food. Basically I can solve your world hunger problem and get rid of sickness," I stated nonchalantly.

Just then I sensed a certain annoyance trying to intimidate the SGC personnel back on Earth into dialing their gate to Arasia. I figured I had just outlined the carrot it was time for the stick.

Senator Robert Kinsey appeared in a flash of light.

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen…I had important matters to take care of," Kinsey announced as he sat at the table, trying to make it appear like he was brought to Arasia on his orders. "So what of this dog and pony show have I missed," Kinsey asked.

"General Hammond and our potential ally here have just been bringing us up to speed," supplied the Russian delegate, Colonel Chekov.

"Ah yes…our potential ally," Kinsey began derisively while throwing me a sneer.

As Kinsey took a breath to begin what promised to be a very snake tongued tirade in order to influence the Ambassadors to see Kinsey's selfish point of view his voice came out in a scream. He slid back from the table and clutched his chest. Kinsey clawed at his heart as he began to scream loudly. His skin began to bubble as his eyes bulged. The corrupt Senator's skin began to literally melt off before he burst into flames. It all happened in about ten seconds but Kinsey was soon a pile of ash. With a casual thought Kinsey's ashes were transported away.

Every delegate in the room was staring at the spot in which Kinsey had previously been in horror.

"What…what just happened," questioned the British Ambassador nervously.

"Senator Kinsey was about to attempt to influence you into ways that would have hurt Earth. That creature was one of the worst criminals you'll ever meet," I supplied while ordering a piece of paper transported in front of each delegate. "This is a list of crimes that man has committed on your planet. Assassination and murder was the least of his crimes to get what he wanted. I don't tolerate people that threaten billions of lives for their own personal pleasure. Now are we going to have anymore of your risking of lives by squabbling amongst your tiny nations on your rather small planet," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

It would have been funny to see all of them shake their heads in agreement if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation. My stomach churned at what just happened to Kinsey. Merlin had opened a tiny wormhole into Kinsey's heart. Potent and deadly radiation had been pumped through that wormhole, burning Kinsey alive from the inside out. A shield had been erected around the Senator to protect the others in the room.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that your proposal is more than generous and we accept," George announced, getting nods of agreement from the others present.

"Good…I'll be sending ships to start educating your scientists. They'll be cloaked so don't worry. Unfortunately for the next month or so the Stargate will not be functioning. I've made sure you couldn't dial it. If you did it would probably light the atmosphere of Earth on fire," I mentioned casually.

"Why not," George asked in confusion.

"Currently there is a device which activated just after you came through the gate which jams all hyperspace engines from working without exploding except for those which are modified by my technology. All of the Stargate network has been temporarily disabled because the Stargates explode when they are activated at the same time as the jamming device. The Asgard and my people are wiping out the Goauld and any other threats to the peaceful races of this galaxy. There will still be the symbiotes in the Jaffa and minor Goauld who are smart enough to hide but we'll eventually hunt those down too and I'm sure with the Asgard no longer having to devote their time solving their cloning problem they'll help me come up with a solution to reinstate the Jaffa immune system," I answered.

Everybody was quite shocked by my announcement.

"We'll eventually be able to start exploration again," questioned George.

"Yes…but it should be a lot safer with the major threats eradicated," I answered. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got a war to fight. You'll be heading back to Earth via ship. Good day gentlemen," I told them before disappearing.

It only took me a moment to adjust to being back in my body before I delved once more into the neural link, this time interfacing with the battle data being fed in by the dozen replicator ships in combat.

In my mind I could see as the cloaked vessels surrounded a Goauld controlled world. A dozen Hatac vessels were all the challenge that protected one of the more powerful system Lords, Ba'al. Goauld don't typically keep their fleets together on one planet unless they are preparing for an attack. The Attero array caught the Goauld with their pants down.

A space battle which had thousands of death gliders in the air trying to battle their unseen foes was taking place. Every replicator vessel was cloaked. Although they contained drones and directed energy weapons that made the Asgard plasma beams seem like Christmas lights in terms of energy discharge the replicator vessels weren't firing the old Alteran weapons. Instead they were firing replicator missiles and cloaked spheres. Each sphere contained matter storage units, transporters, and a tiny version of a stargate mounted on the surface. The matching stargate was on the commanding replicator ship. One command Stargate was dialing all of the spheres controlled by that ship simultaneously. On the ship one of the extremely powerful energy beams was being channeled through the command gate. The spheres were flying around at the command of replicator controllers and cutting swaths through the death gliders and smaller ships. The Hatac vessels were being occasionally bombarded by the hundreds of spheres as well but more as a distraction while the missiles containing replicators were invading the ships.

Weapons that would put Jaffa and Goauld out for a day or more were used to stun the enemy while other replicators took over the ships. The shields were deactivated while any Goauld detected were transported off into holding cells onboard the replicator vessels. After the battle the human form replicators would go through the Jaffa prisoners and reprogram their mind to realize the Goauld were not gods. The Jaffa would then be transported to the planet below while the ships would be taken to a ship yard being transported from Eldar. The replicators would revamp the ships and they would be tasked for new operations later.

Ba'al's planet fell with the Goauld captured in less than twenty minutes. No life was lost on our side and only the glider pilots and some other Jaffa were lost on the other side. I was doing it this way to minimize loss of life and weed out any Tokra operatives within the ranks of the Goauld. I would be glad when Jolinar and her female host were found intact during an attack on Apophis' forces.

A month and a half later…

It was done…the Goauld were no longer a threat. I used to write about a war with the Goauld but those were just fanciful dreams. Real life was much harsher. I was merciless and cut down my enemies swiftly because I have a family to take care of.

The Wraith were slowly eating each other to extinction trapped on the planets they had slept on for eons.

Merlin had reconstructed the Sangraal and sent it through to the Ori galaxy inside a cloaked sphere. Chaya confirmed after extending her senses through the wormhole a day later that the Ori were no more.

With the Pegasus replicators to help them along with my battle fleet the Ida replicators were easily defeated.

Other smaller threats remained like the Aschen but they would be taken care of in the coming years. Sam's destruction of a star in the TV series gave me the idea for how to create a bomb that did the same thing. I call it the Nova bomb after the TV series Andromeda. Basically it connected a small stargate inside of one of my heavily shielded spheres with a matching stargate I have orbiting a black hole. The sphere would survive long enough to drain enough mass off the star so it would go supernova. If the Aschen gave us too much trouble I'll just drop a Nova bomb in the star of their main system.

"So what are you going to do now," Samanda asked me curiously as she and Sam lie nude on either side of me after the celebratory love making session we partook in to celebrate the end of the threats against our family.

"I'm not sure…live with and love my family," I answered with a shrug as each of my wives drew lazy spirals with their fingers around my nipples.

"I think you'll get bored just watching me go on missions and occasionally joining in," Sam pointed out.

Sam planned on returning as a member of SG-1 when we reactivate the gate network in a few days. While she had been on Atlantis a cloaked sphere was acting as her using a hard light hologram and one of the copies of her consciousness to learn how Sam would react to situations. Even though the copied consciousness were all in the equivalent of a sleeping state they could still be probed and prodded by the AI of the spheres.

"I could never get bored with you lovers," I assured them with a grin.

"Maybe not…but we think you deserve something very exciting for all you've done for us," Samanda told me.

"And what did you have in mind," I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we managed to find those stories you used to write on your old hard drive," Sam began.

"And we made you a present," Samanda announced as a human shaped object transported in at the foot of our bed.

It took me a moment to recognize it was a human form replicator copy of me. I tried interfacing with it and realized there was no consciousness.

"Ok…," I prompted.

"You can use it to go through the quantum mirror. Janus helped us rig it up so that your nanite neural link will work even between the boundaries of universes. Janus also checked the Furling database and found a catalog of universes they seeded quantum mirrors to along with their addresses. A lot of them sound like the universes from the fiction you used to read; X-Men, Star Wars, Justice League, etc. We don't mind if you go through and get yourself a little action. We know how much you love us from our link," Sam explained.

"We've also got bodies like these so we can join you from time to time if you want while you're playing in other realities. Doing it this way it's like playing a video game but completely real and just like a game there will be no risk to your life," Samanda finished.

I looked at the two women I love more than anything and couldn't help but smile at them. So often I have to pinch myself to make sure my being with them is real.

"I married the perfect woman," I announced hugging the closer to me.

Because of their shared memories and the neural link shared between us I know my wives sometimes think of themselves as sisters and just as often think of themselves as the same woman. To me they are the perfect woman.

"And don't you forget it buster," Sam told me with a grin.

"And you can tell your mother that when you finally introduce us," Samanda added with an equally large grin.

"Meet mother later…thank you profusely now," I answered, losing all higher brain functions, as I projected thoughts of what I'm going to do to them into their minds.

The sound of their giggles soon turned into moans and made my heart soar with love and pride.

My new life rocked!

The End

AN:

Ok my fans consider this a New Years gift. I just finished it today (starting it 4 days ago) so I didn't have time to have it betaed before publishing. I'll probably get it betaed and then update it over this one but for now that's why there might be some errors.

My muse has been jumping all over the place lately. My new beta Darlok suggested I read MaureenT's What You Already Know series (read it if you haven't). An easy way to find it is go to my fav authors on my profile and you'll see MaureenT listed. I might have a similar fic (much shorter) coming out sometime in the future. And then I read the latest chapters of Vexmaster's Galactic Imperium, which is where this fic comes from. I've been getting a bit frustrated with Imperium for the lack of smut and romance. This is my take on that type of plot line. I doubt there will be any sequels even though I easily left it open for some. Feel free to run with sequels if you want to just don't be doing any m/m slash and I'll be fine with it.

My writing might slow down for a while since I start my new job Monday. I'm going to try to dedicate a small portion of my waking non working hours a day to writing so hopefully I'll be able to keep up.

Enjoy

Stargatesg1fan1

P.S. Please stop suggesting I write mangas or anime based fics. I don't watch any anime or read any mangas so I will not be writing fics about them. This includes Naruto and shows like that. Thank you.


End file.
